The History of Shinachiku
by Omari8989
Summary: Shinachiku is given a mission by his Father to travel 18 years back in time to destroy the infinite Empire before they can start a war with the Shinobi alliance.However during his mission he must deal with the problematic relationship between Naruto and Sakura ,while trying to juggle life in the past .However the biggest threat to the world may not be the infinite Empire!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: War Never Changes

Incoming! Yelled a konoha soldier as an artillery shell burst over his squads heads, killing one of his comrades on impact.

"Set up another wood barrier Suki" Arata yelled as he heard more artillery shells bursting in the distance.

"What that's the fifth one today, what the hell!" Suki yelled as he did the correct hand signals for the protective jutsu.

"Stop complaining soldier unless you want all of us to die, if another one of those shells hits us where as good dead"Arata yelled as he sat down in the abandoned building that he and his squad now occupied.

"This is ridicules Arata!" one konoha solider yelled as he sat next to the group of tired soldiers.

"Our troops cant push further past the no mans land, the damned enemy has every way blocked off not to mention, that they keep firing shell after shell on not just our location but every other squad in the we cant even move 100 yards without a sniper picking us off, admit it this recon mission is going to hell" Suki said as he took another bite of his granola bar that he often kept in the pockets of his body armor for a time such as this.

"We have to keep pushing Suki and we have the orders from the higher ups, this is one of the last remaining city's in the Shinobi alliance if this city falls than it's safe to say that our lives as we know are dead along with our families back home. Arata responded as he took a long hard sigh remembering his wife and kids at home, he longed to see his small sons smiling face and his wife's beautiful face and long hair. When Arata first enlisted to be one of the Jonin assign to this mission,he had no idea how long it would take to recon ahead of the city, well at least that was the plan, the high ups had no idea that the enemy had taken so much territory ahead of the city that there was effectively an no mans lands between Sunagakure and the lands farther north.

"Well look at the bright side at least where not freezing to death, heard a rumor that B company in the south froze to death along the front line, once reinforcements arrived they spent more time recovering dead corpse than fighting" responded a soldier as he took another soldier pill to give him the energy he would need to hold out.

"Who would of thought that the great lands north of Suna would look like a hell hole twenty years later, nothing but dead corpse lining the streets while the hot sun bakes them like an oven." Gorou said as he sharped his lighting sword. Gorou often did this to take his mind off of war that was just a few yards outside of the abandoned house his comrades resided in at the moment.

"How did this war start anyway, I heard just about everyone say that the last war,was the one to end all wars and that one seemed impossible to win with Madara and his almost unbeatable power, the zetsu's and the ten tails and not to mention his forces of undead Shinobi!That bastard made me cut down my own brother after his body was resurrected. I don't know about all of you but I am tired of fighting."Gorou said as all of the soldiers turned around and looked at him with uneven eyes, all of them did not want to admit it, but they were tried of fighting , most of them had fought in the forth ninja war when they where just in their teens and that war alone seemed like hell and now with the addition of a fifth war it seemed it was to much for them to handle.

" To answer your first question, no one know how it started, some say that they suddenly came from the sea and started to devastate the land, others say that the enemy started of as a city state in a far away land and over time developed technology that could be infused with chakra therefore eliminating the need for hand signs in jutsu. Its really hard to make a blanket statement on where they came from, the shinobi alliance intelligence corps is almost decimated and all the information that they did gain died along with them." Arata said as he heard another order come from his com link.

"Alright men that enough campfire stories for now, we just got another order from command there is an enemy command tower north of no mans land at point A. Our Job is to secure the area while team B takes out the enemy inside." Arata said, as he saw the rest of his soldiers gear up for the mission, what he did not tell them is that the likelihood of them accomplishing this mission was at least 5% minimum. Even the higher ups told them that they would most likely die in the process, Arata knew that the Shinobi alliance was getting weaker and disparate by the day as the war was beginning to slow to an stalemate . Most of the Supply lines had been destroyed and most of Shinobi alliance capitals and city's had been destroyed and taken over and the only city's that still stood was Suna and the Konoha. The shinobi alliance last hope was to hold out in Suna while the kages and and generals in Konoha would come up with a plan to push the enemy back. Then again Arata knew that their great hokage Naruto Uzumaki and his Second in command Sasuki Uchiha would destroy half of the world before letting the enemy take Konoha. Arata was brought back from his thoughts as he heard one of his soldiers ask a question.

"Sir, how are we going to get past no mans land and not to mention the forces that are behind no mans land ?" the soldier asked while popping a solider pill into the side of his anbu mask.

Arata grind as he thought about the soldiers that stood before him, this soldier in particular always asked a lot of questions before missions. He was the model soldier, obeyed orders and never slacked on his responsibility's. However one thing that plagued Arata mind was that he kept forgetting the soldiers name.

"Yes I am glade to answer your question ah 'Im sorry your name escaped me at the moment son"Arata said embarrassed as he looked at the masked soldier who sighed a little.

'My name is Daiki sir, I am the anbu assigned to your squad for the recon mission that suddenly turned into a full blown take and control mission. Daiki said as he saw Arata's eyes light up with amazement.

"Oh yes now I remember, I am so sorry son their are four more of you anbu assigned to our squad. You know you guys always wear similar mask and the only way we can know your names is by your voice. As for your question, the boys at the command base gave us these scrolls that once activated will give us invisibility for up to 2 hours plenty of time to get to the location don't you think son"Aarta said as he patted Daki on the shoulder while walking away to prepare the rest of his soldiers.

"Of course sir" Daki said, he to wondered if this was indeed a suicide mission as the rest of his anbu comrades said it would be. Once hearing the order from commander Aarta,Daki wasn't an Anbu for nothing, they were the best that Konoha had to offer, they were trained harder and learned more than your average times they expected to go on suicide missions and seldom made it out alive, however anbu were use to that, not regular grunts on the front line. At this point Daki knew that the Shinobi alliance was grinding to a halt ,although most of the anbu knew it for months, however Daki did not want to believe it, after surviving the forth ninja war Daki thought that no force or enemy would ever bring the shinobi world to its knees again but like many times in life he was dead wrong.

* * *

0530 somewhere past no mans land

Daki had been past Suna before and at the time he was just taking his chunin exams at that time the land was dry and regulated by the government of suna but it still captured the beauty of nature. Now it was a scrape yard full of dead soldiers and civilians. The first time Daki had seen a dead body up close was when he was sent on a mission with his new team. It was supposed to be a simple body guard mission however it turned really ugly real quick. The ninja academy had been lax when the forth war had ended, most people had thought the time for war was over ,therefore the academy had neglected to give the proper training needed to survive in the ninja world. But who could blame them after the war had ended the only jobs ninjas could get was being a body guard or bounty hunter. He along with the Jonin attached to the team were the only survivors, the other Genin panicked and where killed quickly by the bandits.

"If it wasn't for my experience fighting in the forth war shortly after I graduated from the academy I would have died to" Daki thought as he saw the other soldiers moving ahead of him, the invisibility scrolls worked wonders they went right past no mans land ,careful not to make a lot of noise and the enemy soldiers barely flinched. From Daki calculation they were three miles away from the objective,Daki knew that as soon as they set of the explosives around the tower that every enemy soldier with a 2 miles radius would be on them like white on rice, everyone in the squad had hope that they would be in and out with the Intel before that could happen. Within an hour every soldier in Daki's squad had took their positions around the tower while hearing the order form commander Arata.

"Alright boys as soon as Team B arrives we will attack the enemy full force, after that we well only have minutes to secure the position and allow team B to handle the tangos inside, they will immediately send a messenger fox with the intel usb directly to the command base to suna after they get the intelligence. Our job is to hold off the enemy and give them enough time before the shells start raining" Arata said as all of the soldier took in what he just said.

"Yes sir' All of the soldiers said before they went there separate way to prepare for the coming battle

"Fire!" Arata yelled as some of his solider rained down lighting jutsu on the enemy,while the rest of his soldiers charged the positions. The battle was fierce and violent. Aratas troops moved in quick,as they cut down the enemy in front of them with every kind of jutsu anyone could have ever imagined. Team B was just as impressive and roofless as their troops used the sand around the enemy to constrict and crush them under its weight. The soldiers all around the battle field heard the screams of the enemy troops as there bones and organs were crushed like egg shells. Just as quick as the battle begin it ended, all around Arata lay scattered the enemy corpses, however he knew that he would not have time to savior this victory as he saw team b move into the tower.

"Your troops work quick commander" a female voice said as a shocked Arata turned around.

"You're a female?" Arata said shocked as he saw a very attractive sand female ninja walk towards him while she cleaned some blood from her sword

"Your surprised?" the female ninja said as she chuckled a little.

"Well with the new law in affect I thought it would be long time before I would see a female on the battle field or in war period",Arata said as he eyed the female. It was common knowledge in the ninja world that during the middle of the fifth war the kages passed an act banning females from the front lines it was mostly due to the fact that an increasing number of troops were killed therefore lowering troop counts across most of the shinobi forces. The plan was supposed to keep the females off the front lines so they could birth the next generation of men, so the Shinobi alliance could have a fighting chance somehow in the future. Yes it lowered troops counts even more but at least the birth rates back home where going up some even called it a baby boom. Of course most female ninja did not take the new law so well calling it sexist and ignorant however after a while it became understandably correct after the kages had explained that they needed a new generation to fight or face defeat. Apart of the new act also stated that the men that enlisted had to have children ,which lead to early marriages and large birth rates across the ninja world which had a least ensured a new fighting force in the future allowing the shinobi alliance some time. Arata was pulled form his thought as he heard the female respond to him again.

"I was chosen for my lighting abilities that can rain down a jutsu almost as powerful as one of those buji bombs in the last war."The female ninja said as she heard some more orders come through her com link.

"Ah yes I see, that is very incredible indeed and what is your name?" Arata asked as he barked out order to his troops.

"Aiko sir and you must be commander Arata I have heard so much about you " Aiko responded as she position herself being on the the towers bunkers

"Oh really?" Arata said surprised that anyone outside of his company had heard about the many battles that he was been in.

"Yes the soldiers in team B said you had a knack for being over positive during battle"Aiko said as she and the rest of her comrades prepared to enter into the tower

"Well you always have to have a positive attitude even when facing certain death"Arata said as he chuckled.

"That is true indeed" Aiko said as she entered the tower followed by the rest of her soldiers.

The enemy soldiers in the tower hardly put up a fight, acknowledging that they were already dead even if they managed to defend the tower. It was common for the shinobi troops to find already dead copres after they successfully taken an objective during the war. Most had suspected the enemy had a death before dishonor mentality,which really made it hard to get any Intel out of captured troops due to the fact that 99% percent of the captured troops would kills themselves or not say a singe word to the interrogators period. Even the yamanaka families jutus did not yield any intelligence due to the fact that when they dived into the minds of the captured soldiers minds ,all they saw was a dark as if their minds had been wiped clean before capture. Aiko was pulled form her thoughts as she heard her commandeer bark order to the tec that was in there platoon.

As soon as she was done killing another enemy soldier she moved into the war room of the tower, wbere she saw an already blood drenched room full of her comrades trying to get any Intel they could from the computers.

"They have tons of fire walls you know, its really a pain the butt' a tec ninja said as he struggled to type all the right commands into the computer.

"You can do this Oda just remember as soon as this mission is over we can finally get some of that fried fish that you like so much" Aiko joked as she leaned over the computer console, Aiko was no expert on computers but she could see just by how hard Oda was working that it was not a easy task.

"I would love that" Oda agreed as another bead of sweet dropped down his face.

"Oda recon has just reported that we have about two minutes left until enemy reinforcements arrive!" a soldier yelled as he began to hear artillery shells in the distance

"Get of my back give me about -" Oda said as an artillery shell hit there position rocking everyone in the room over.

"well that was a quick 2 minutes"Aiko said as she recovered from her confused state, as she stood up she saw through the gaping hole in the wall more enemy soldiers than she could count over running team A down on the ground.

" Im going to buy us some time!" Aiko yelled as she suddenly felt power feeling up chakra tunnels in her body, she released a huge lighting powered attack on the enemy effectively destroying around fifty plus enemy soldiers but causing collateral damage in process.

"That could have went better "Oda! yelled as he pulled out the usb from the computer console.

"Im going to prepare a messenger fox keep them of me until- " Oda never finished his sentence as another artillery shell burst through the building killing him instantly.

Akio was blown back a into a wall as she felt consciousness leave her again , she came to a few seconds later as she surveyed her surroundings she was the only one alive in what remained of the war room in the tower. Most of it had been blown sky high while her most of her comrades had either went down to the ground to give Oda time or had been blown apart in the tower. She suddenly saw a small plastic object laying next to what remained of Odas body.

"If I could just get the usb and use my last scroll to summon a messenger fox I can send the intel back to base camp and all of our deaths would not being in vain." Akio thought as she crawled over and reached for the usb but as she was just about grasp the usb a foot stomped on her hand causing her intense looked up to see five enemy solider fill the space of what remained of the war room.

Akio knew that at this point it would be the end, she had heard stories when the war first started about what they did to female prisoners, it was sick and disgusting and she would rather end her life before they did those things to her,in Akio mind they would have to kill her before that happens.

Akio was suddenly pulled up by her neck as she could hear the soldiers around her talking in a language she had never heard before like gibberish to her ears. She felt the soldiers hand tighten around her neck, choking the life out of her.

"At least they will kill me"Akio thought as she felt the life drain from her body. However just as her eyes where about to close she suddenly saw blood splatter from the soldier onto her as she felt her body droop along with the soldier. Akio could vaguely see all the other soldiers die in the same way as fear started to overcome her.

"What is this thing"Akio thought to herself has she saw a tall figure at least over six feet dressed in a black cloak along with an odd blank white mask with two eye slits. The figure started to walk towards her but she started to crawl backwards afraid of what it or he would do it her. The man noticed this and suddenly put his hands up as he spoke.

"Its the mask right, I always get this reaction from people, my mother said it looks odd while my father said it looks super cool and my brother and sister said it looks dorky" the man said with a sigh as he removed his mask.

Akio could not believe her eyes this man was known as a hero in the war, suddenly appearing when platoons where in need,he was like a super soldier defeating army's by himself and not even taking a break he is one of the biggest reasons why the war is not completely lost . Some say he has surpassed his father while others say he is not there yet. Aiko would never think she would meet him in a million years. The figure offered his hand as Aiko suddenly took full grip of his hand

"Hi my name is-"

"Your Shinachiku Uzumaki" Akio finished as Shinachiku suddenly pick her up bridle style.

"What are you doing you creep!" Akio yelled blushing a little.

"Sorry mame but I have to get you back to base camp quickly,there are a lot of enemy reinforcements and I cant protect you and kill them at the same time" Shinachiku finished as he prepared to use his grand father fast travel jutsu.

"Wait before we go I have to get that usb it holds the intelligence that was this whole busted missions goal" Akio said as Shinachiku let her down.

"ready?" Shinachiku asked as he saw Akio nod

Akio suddenly felt as if the whole world was passing her by as she was suddenly ported unto the top of a building in a city she would not recognized ,if it where not for the large faces carved unto the side of a mountain.

"Why are we in Konoha?" Akio asked as she saw Shinachiku face drop.

"Great, dammit son of a toad, sorry I am still getting used to this jutsu I just learned it about a week ago the first two jumps I had no problem with but for some reason with this one I just port back home!" Shinachiku said clearly frustrated as he saw Akio face light up

"Wait there were survivors I thought I was the only one?" Akio asked as she saw Shinachiku face turn very serious when she had asked him the question.

"I should have got there sooner but I managed to save an anbu named Daki and the commander of Team A named Arata they where the only one left when I arrived, Arata in a positive tone said that I came just on time while Daki sighed and shook his head." Shinachiku said as he saw the surprised look on Akio face

"Well a least you managed to save us other wise you would have stumbled upon a mass grave and for that I thank you, by the way my name is Akio" Akio said as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Akio, if you want to I can port you back to your base camp in Suna."Shinachiku said as he shook her hand.

"No thank you I have had enough of this war, you might call this desertion but I think I have earned it after the battle I just took part in. However can you give this to your father I am sure his generals would like to see it. By the way has anyone ever told you that you look like your grandfather but with green eyes" Akio said as she chuckled a little at seeing Shinachiku sigh while looking at his grandfathers face carved into the side of the mountian.

" Yes all the time matter of fact most of my mothers and father friends call me little minato as a inside joke,not to go off topic , but where will you go now ? Shinachiku asked as Akio handed him the usb.

"I might hang around Konoha and go where ever the wind takes me but ill see you around ok" Akio smiled as she quickly kissed Shinachiku on the cheek which was no easy task because of how tall he was and just as quickly jumped off of the roof leaving a red Shinachiku.

"Well I better give this to dad" Sinachiku said as he headed to the Hokage tower.

"Hey dad I got something for you!" Shinachiku said proudly as he burst opened the Hokages door surprising the three men that where inside the room

"Shina how many times have I told you to knock before entering, you never know what important Hokage things I could be discussing"Naruto said as he looked at his youngest son of seventeen years.

"Dad everyone with half a brain knows you hardly do any work, heck half the time you are with mom or training with Bolt or himawari and Sadara preparing them for leadership of some kind" Shinachiku retorted as set the usb on his fathers table.

"He is right naruto you hardly do any paper work, most of the time you leave a clone or I'm stuck doing it, really troublesome"Shikamaru said with a annoyed look on his face as he eyed the Hokage.

"Hey now Shikamaru, they don't call you the most intelligent ninja on the face of the earth for nothing, I am sure paper work is nothing for you" Naruto laughed as as he put up his hands.

"Dobe you need to take responsibility as Hokage more serious, we have a war to win and you slack on paper work" Sasuke retorted as he sent a glare at his best best friend.

"Hey if you want to, you can be Hokage and do all this paper work, hell ill even give you the keys to the city ,would you like that you one armed prick!" Naruto yelled as he begin to argue with his long time friend.

"You have one arm to Dobe!" Sasuke yelled back as Naruto retorted.

"At least I have a zetsu like arm that's better than no arm at all" naruto said back as they both stood up from their seat.

"I am going to take a lunch break ill be back in a few"Shikamaru said as he exited out of the room.

"Hey you are just going to take a nap I am not going to fall for that again!" Naruto said as he saw Shikamaru walk out.

"You might as well join him dobe you don't do anything else!" Sasuke retorted back as he sat back down to finish reading a war report completely ignoring Naruto.

"What did you say Sas-" Naruto was going say as he heard he son speak

"Now that you two are done I would like to discuss my mission" Shinachiku said as he sat down on his fathers couch which for some reason had raman cups on it which shina just slide aside.

Suddenly the two man took a more serious posture as Sasuke put down the war report and Naruto sat back down in his chair.

"Go on Shina"Naruto said as he heard Shinachiku explain the ins and outs of his whole mission, after about two hours of Shinachiku explanation on the mission. Naruto sat back in his chair taking it all in while Sasuke did the same. It was a lot to take in Shinachiku was a big driving force in the war at first Sakura and Naruto had not been for Shinachiku going on missions by himself into horrible war zones due to obvious reasons, however who could argue against it Shinachiku now at his power level was on par if not stronger than his himself and Sasuke even with the sages powers. Growing up Shinachiku was similar to Itachi in strength only one hundred times greater. Naruto tried to find answers on why his sons power was so great for a kid his age. At three Shinachiku had unnatural strength for a child at that age Naruto could recall at time he had told his son to put down Sasuke's sword,after several attempts of telling his son to put it down, Naruto then went to grab it however he could not take come physically close to takeing sword away from his son even with help of sage mode. Naruto thought it was crazy to even go that far to take a sword away from a toddler. Eventually Shinachiku let it go on accord but Naruto never told anyone for fear it would cause panic among the people just like there was fear of him when he was a child. However in the academy Shinachiku would also cause the rest of his class mates to go to the hospital for broken bones and muscle tears ,after a while the teachers had told Naruto and Sakura that Shinachiku could not spare with his class mates which made the young Shinachiuku sad. So eventually Naruto and Sasuke /Shina siblings took on the responsibility of sparing and teaching the young Shinachiuku and yet even for two of the most powerful ninjas in the world they often had broken bones and fracture but with their ninja abilities they held within hours if the injures were not life threatening .Naruto was taken away from his thought as his son asked him a question.

"Dad did you hear what I said?"Shinackiku asked.

"Oh I am sorry son what was that?" Naruto asked as he saw his son sigh.

" I was saying do you mind if I go?" Shinachiku asked as he heard his father respond.

"Oh yes of course go ahead son ,however come back here tomorrow around 9:00am sharp I have another mission for you, but for now get some rest I am sure your mother and siblings well be happy to see. Head to the bar Bolt and Himi are supposed to have a big walcome back dinner for you" Naruto said as he saw his sons face light up with excitement.

"Thanks Dad" Shinachiku said as he ran out the door.

Sasuke waited until he was sure Shinachiku exited the room to speak again.

"He is getting more powerful he took down the entire no mans lands in suna which would a have conventionally forces a year to take if that."Sasuke said as he saw Naruto sigh and look out the Hokage window as he saw his father face carved into the mountain side.

"Sasuke we could have done that by ourselves also at his age" Naruto said as he turned back around to see Sasuke fold his arms over his chest.

"What he did would have taken us a week, yes we have the sages power however we still needed to take breaks,recharge plan out things we had took out that front line in thirty minutes or less, I had recon troops posted and timed I am willing to bet my other arm that he could take us at the same time at full power and not even have trouble, there are not many things that scare me in this world Naruto but your son is one of them"Sasuke said as he saw an angry look on Naruto face.

"Do you think my son is some kind of monster Sasuke, if so I suggest you keep that to yourself!" Naruto yelled as he felt his hands tighten into fist.

"You know what I mean Naruto don't be so naive, you know he has self control problems and once he gets going,its almost impossible to stop him, hell you even had Sakura slip him drugs when he was a kid to calm him down because he was getting out of control. I worry about the safety of this village

along with him, he is my nephew of course I care about him and love him. But I also recognize the fact that he has a great power inside of him that one day will control him or he will control it" Sasuke finished as he saw Naruto let out a great Sigh while setting back in his chair.

"You are right,hell to tell you the truth even at fifteen he was able to take me on at full power and I only won because of my experience, his ti jutsu is the best I have ever seen period and at times because he thinks regular jutsu are boring he just uses ti jutsu to beat his enemy's to death. I'm sure he has killed far more men than you or I will before we die and he is only seventeen years old". Naruto finished as he lanced his finger together under his chin.

"You think this new Jutsu will work?" Susuke asked as he began to leave the room.

* * *

"It will work, but the real question is can Shina stop the infinite empire before they begin in the past, we have lost so much in this war and Shina has had to do things I could never have done even in the forth war, with the launch of this mission, this war can come to an end before it even starts" Naruto said as he saw Sasuke leave.

"Shina your back!" Bolt yelled as he greeted is younger brother as he walked towards the table in the bar.

"Hey bro, how have you been?" Shina said as he he gave he brother a hug.

"what thats all you have to say, tell me about the mission, I heard a rumor that said that the black death helped the Shinobi alliance break the empires hold on Suna no mans land" Bolt said as he rubbed his brothers head.

"It was nothing" Shina said as he scratched his head embarrassingly.

"Oh come on bro your a hero just like dad was during the war. I wish I could join you but you know dad has me doing all this paper work in preparation for Hokage leadership position, man it seems like when I was a kid all I wanted to be was Hokage just like dad, but now that I am going to be Hokage it seems like it sucks" Bolt said sadly as he heard his younger brother laugh.

"Well this is what you wanted, I never wanted to be Hokage all it took for me was one time to see all that paper work, its safe to say that I changed my mind really quick" Shina finished as he downed another glass of lemonade.

"Yea well your going to find out one day,how about ill be Hokage for 10 years and you can take the other 40 years right Shina." Bolt laughed as he joking elbowed Shina in the ribs.

"Gezz leave him alone Bolt he just got back I am sure that he does not want to hear your annoying mouth"Sadara said as she sat next to her husband of five years.

"Well excuse me honey, can I not have some brother time with my bro" Bolt said with a fake annoyed look directed towards his wife.

"You know you want me here"Sadara said as she kissed bolt on the cheek.

"I guess"Bolt whispered under his breath with a fake pout .

"So how was your mission Shina,I heard you took out a major front line" Sadara said as she drank some water.

"It was ok sis, the regular, nothing to big I just followed orders" shina said quietly as he looked at his brother and sister, although it was a little odd and weird to know that his brother married his sister when he was young. Of course they were not blood related and for most of there childhood and teenage years they grew up in a completely different household but it was still weird and some times when he was a kid it made him gag whenever he saw them kissing. But he never put to much thought into it after he grew up after all they are thirty years old now.

"I heard you rescued some people, the report even said you rescued a fair haired princess ,ehh Shina soon you will be like fighting dragons"Bolt joked as he felt Sadara's glare come upon him which made him stop laughing within seconds.

"Really bolt it was not much really, I did rescue a girl from certain death but she was not a fair haired princess"Shina laughed as he heard a female speak behind him.

"Well I am not much of a fair haired princess but I know for a fact that I am very attractive, am I right Shinachiku" Aiko said as she leaned over Shinachiku teasing him a little in the process which made him redder than blood.

"Aiko what are you doing here?"Shina asked surprisingly as he jump out of the chair.

"I told you I go where the wind takes me, I saw you walking in here a few minutes ago,so I thought I would just hang out with you" Aiko said as she sat down next to Sadara.

"Shina you did not tell me you had a Girlfriend and man she is smoking I mean really-"Bolt never got to finish his sentence as Sarada kicked his shin under the table.

"Baka" Sadara said as she asked her brother a question

"Yes shina why don't you introduce me to your friend" Sarada finished as she eyed Aiko.

"Oh yea well Aiko this is my brother Bolt and my sister Sarada"

"Nice to meet you"Aiko said as she shook Sarada hand.

"Gezz Sarada why did you do that, you are a mean wife you know that" Bolt said as he downed another glass of beer.

"Wait Shinachiku just said your his brother and sister so how..."Aiko begin to ask as Shina explained.

"Its a long story basically Bolt is my half brother while Sadara is my sister due to the fact that we were raised by the same mother , but you get the picture"Shinachiku said awkwardly as a odd silence came over the table.

'Oh yes I see complicated indeed 'Aiko said as she drank the last of her soda.

Suddenly the group heard a loud female voice sound, as said female run towards them.

"Onee san!" Himawari yelled as she grabbed both Shina and Bolts heads under her arms for a big hug

"I missed you so much Shina I heard your mission was a big success, I even heard you freed a princess along the way, you have to tell me all about it Shina please"Himawari said cheerfully as both Bolt and Shina turned red from lack of oxygen.

"I will tell you Hima just let go, please I cant breath"Shina said as he escaped Himiawari grasped.

"I agree"Bolt said as Himiawari let go of Bolt as well.

"Oh yes Akio this is my sister Hima or Himiawari she is also Bolts sister as well " Shina said as Himiawari suddenly hugged Akio which made her feel kinda uncomfortable.

"Well she is very bubbly"Akio thought as she heard Himiawari speak.

"Any friend of Shinas is a friend of mine, by the way you know you look like Mei temari you know the past Mizukage"Himiawari said as she released Akio

Everyone in the group perked up at what Himiawari said now that they looked at Akio she did look like Mei temari expect of course the youthfulness but still they resemble each other.

'Well you see she is my Aunt, shortly after the war my mother and father moved to suna from Kiri"Akio said as she blushed and looked down at her thumbs.

Shinachiku remembered Mei termari all to well,when was around sixteen he remembered going with his father to a kage summit in found himself being bored and walked around the village. Shortly after he bumped into a woman that was very attractive and did not look to be a day past thirty,Shina found himself talking to the woman for a long period of time and Shina could have sworn that she was flirting with him,but he really wasn't sure. Suddenly she asked him if she could charge her phone in his hotel room,Shina did not see anything suspicious about what she said so she he lead her to the room his father had shared with him for there time in Suna. While in the room the Mizukage had remarked I about it being really hot in his hotel room, "But I have the AC on full blast so why would she becomplaining that it was hot" Shina thought .All of a sudden she loosened her top and shina panicked which caused a lot of commotion, Naruto bust down the door and lets just say things did not go so well as he had to explain to his father why a Kage was in their room half dressed. His mother was highly angered with Shina and grounded him while his father called him rico suave but at the same time reprimanded him about being disrespectful to woman,which did not make his mother any less angry. So at the end it all,he was grounded for a mouth for something that was completely blown out of proportion. Although Mei did give Shina her number before she left, he did talk to her every two weeks and she gave him great advice and always looked out for him when he went to kiri before it feel to the enemy. Although now Mei along with some of the other kages moved to Konoha after their city's feel. His mother told him to stay away from Mei for fear that she would seduce him and get pregnant although Shina did think his mom was a little crazy for thinking was pulled form his thoughts as he heard his sister Sadara speak.

"So how was the mission Akio , I know you were there before Shina, I heard a rumor that it did not go so well"Sadara asked as the mood got serious.

Akio and Shina both took a deep sigh before explaining the long and sad story of how they came to meet each other ,while Akio also explained the mission she was on.

"Wow that's something guys, most of the ninja world knows how brutal the war is but with people trying to keep it out of there minds in konoha, it was a little easier to forgot about the horror that stand just a few miles outside of the protective gates" Bolt said as he heard one of the men setting at a bar stool walk towards the table.

"I have a buddy of mine that described the scene in no mans land after the black death ran through it, he said only a monster could cause this destruction, he also said the body where torn apart limb by limb" the drunk man said as he pointedat Shina.

"I think you had one to many buddy" Bolt said as he stood up a little but sat back down as he saw the look on Shinas face.

"Common boy it must be fun to be a monster, no one can stop you, just go around raping and ravaging the land, killing the empires strongest , you know we should just call you beast boy for now one freak don't do it anymore" the drunk man said as more men joined him

"Freak"

"beast"

"Animal"

Shina could only sigh as he was called the worst names in the book by these men,but he was use to it by now. If he reacted the way they wanted he would just prove them right , however Shina knew it was not easy for his family. After all his brother and sisters could barely contain themselves as they heard there brother being ridiculed.

"Comonon guys lets just go" Shina said,as he was about to get up from the table one drunk man hit him over the head with the barely felt it thanks to his abilities, however it did not stop Bolt from grabbing the guy by the collar and punching him nor did it stop Himiawari from using her reverse palms to fend off another attacker.

"Guys stop!" Shina yelled as another drunk man Punched him in the jaw which caused the mans hand to shatter on impact.

"Ahh you damned freak"the man yelled as Shina grabbed the mans hand and started to mend his injury which amazed everyone who saw the scene.

"Good day to you sir, lets go guys" Shinachika said as he released the mans hands and walked out of the bar followed by the rest of his Siblings and Aiko.

"Shina you should have knocked that guy a new one" Bolt said angry as he walked beside Shina.

"If I would have hit him Brother he have died and dad would have to clean up the mess with the police, also I dont want to kill the man just because he was druck, he could be a nice guy when he is sober"Shina joke as he stopped and look at the concerned face of his siblings.

"Shina this has been going on since you were in the academy, people looking at you as if you are a monster but then they are happy as hell when you go out and slaughter the enemy and all of a sudden when you get back home they treat you like your not even human"Sadara said as said saw a smile on Shinas face.

" I am sure they will come around Sadara ,once they get to know me they will like me, they might even want to become my friend" Shina said as he heard Himiawari speak

"Shina this is not a joke every since you where a child kids would be scared to touch but they would say hurtful things ,some kids even called you a bastard child.I cant tell you how many times I have heard people say these things and it takes everything in me to not ring there neck"Himiawari yelled with teared filled eyes as Shina put a hand on her shoulders.

"Himia its ok, I still have to love everybody even when they say hurtful things,it helps me connect with people even though they don't want to connect with me. But look guys ill see you tomorrow before dad gives me another mission,mom is more than likely worried sick about me so I have to go home, Oh I almost forgot Aiko do you have a place to stay,if you want you can stay at my house we have tons of guest rooms?" Shina asked as he heard Akio responded.

"No, ok Shina, I am renting an apartment at the moment but ill see you around before you leave Okay"Aiko said as she saw Shina turned around to leave.

"Aiko you be safe ok" Shina said as turned to go home.

Aiko waited until Shina was out of sight before asking his siblings as very personal question concerning Shina.

"Have they always treated Shina like this in your village?" Aiko asked before she heard the trio respond.

"Yes sadly every since people started to notice they Shina was not your normal ninja they started to fear him, just like they feared my father when he was groing up, because he had Kumara inside of him.

"But the rest of the ninja world sees him as a hero, not a monster he is looked to as a super hero by other nations"Aiko said

"Yes in other nations,however Konaha has had a history of fear, the only friends that Shina has had is us and Mei,hardly anyone inside of the village would talk to him, we always made sure to watch over him however we cant keep peoples mouth shut. They talk about him like a dog and a few times has even assaulted him, But Shina always responded in kindness and never hit them back he always had a smile on his face and kept a positive attitude"Sadara said

"At times I wonder how he takes it, dad has said that the way the village treats him now is worse than we he was a kid, but they would never dare say anything about him while father was around, I cant tell you how many times I have seen nobles and town folk lie about how they feel about him to his face when father was around telling him how he is such a great person and how he ia blessing upon the village"Himiawari said the group started to way there separate ways

"To hell with the village, ill be Shinas friend" Aiko said as she saw the surprised look on the siblings face as they went there seperate ways

" I sure hope so" Bolt said as he and Sarada walked back to there house

"Nice meeting you Aiko and thanks for being Shina friend he really needs more support after coming home from the missions. With my brother and his wife's training ,along with mine it has been months since we have talked to shina. Its wonder how he gets through the days while he is on leave". Himiawari said as she walked away

"Nice meeting you to Himiwari"Aiko said as she soon found herself alone in the busy street of konoha.

* * *

"Mom I'm home" Shina said as his mother ran out of the kitchen and give him a giant hug

"My baby boy your home its been months, iv missed you so much"Sakara said with tearing eyes as she looked at up he tall son who even towered over his father. Sakara always wondered how he became so tall with her only being five eight and Naruto being five ten its a wonder how Shina become six foot. She remembered when Shina was born he was so small and tiny, now he was a giant compared to herself, suddenly Sakura was pulled from her thoughts as she saw pieces of glass fall from Shina's hair.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as eye the small glass shards on the floor

"Nothing much mom, just a guy hit me in head the with a glass bottle mom nothing to big"Shina said nonchalantly as he got a broom and dust pan to clean up the glass.

"Nothing big! Shina you where assaulted, were going back to that bar right now so I can bash that mans head in you just tell me what he looked like son!"Sakura yelled as she headed to the door

"Mom just relax I am ok and I even healed his hand after he punched me, those healing jutus really help they came in handy mom"Shina said as he moved to stop his mom from causing a commotion in Konoha for the one hundredth time

Sakura sighed as she sat down on the family couch trying to find ways to clam her angered state.

"Shina this is happening way to much, Im going to have to talk to your father when he gets home every time you come home for leave,an incident happens and its not right they don't have the right to treat you like a dog after all that you have done for this village hell even the alliance without you we would have lost this war a long time ago!" Sakura said as she saw her come back into the living room

"Shina I dont care if I have to follow you around all day if it stops these animals from bothering my baby boy then it must happen I would like to see them try anything while Im around!" Sakura said as she crush the couch arm under her hand

"Mom you know your back has been bothering you lately, and its not very good for the head doctor in our village to not be on the job, its ok mom they cant hurt me but I can hurt them, one of my biggest fears is that I loose control and take a persons life who did nothing wrong "Shina finished as he gave his mother a hug

"I know Shina but bothers me so such, they treat you like a monster, my own baby is looked as a monster in the very village his father is the Hokage makes me so angry." Sakura said

"Dont worry mom once the war is over I can work on my people skills more then people wont be so afraid of me" Shina suggested as he turned on the family Tv.

"Shina you our one of the kindest and good hearten person I have ever known in my life. You take things even your father would have burst out in anger and rightfully so, but you have always kept a positive attitude and showed love to people who ridiculed you or even assaulted you"Sakura said

"Well mom I have killed more people then Dad or even uncle Sasuke heck some people even compare me to Madara"Shina said with a sad look as he heard his mother respond.

"Shina don't put that on yourself, you were in a war zone you had to take out the imperils, by your efforts on the front line you have gave the ninja world a fighting chance"Sakura said with a concerned look

"I know mom but still its like when I get in the fog of war its hard for me to stop killings almost to the point that I am standout side of my body watch myself doings these things and I cant stop it, every night I have nightmares and the most frighting part is that I see the look on my face and I'm smiling almost as if I enjoy it"Shina said as tear flooded his eyes

Sakura hugged her son close as she fleet his tears on her gown.

"Shh its ok Shina soon this war will be over and you wont have to go on a single mission again you can retire at a young age and live out your life no more killing"Sakura said as the truth soon hit her, when her son was growing up he could not spare with other children for fear that he may kill them. So Shina spared with his siblings or his father and Sasuke. Eventually Shina could single handily best his then adult siblings at the age of thirteen without much effort, often Sadara would come in with fractures and dislocations as was the same for Bolt and Himiwari. But the family kept it away from Shina for fear he would become sadden by the fact that he was causing such pain in his is siblings. Soon enough only Sasuke and Naruto could spare with Shina due to the fact that his siblings could not keep had just told Shina that Bolt,Himiwari and Sadra had other responsibility to attended to. At the age of fourteen Naruto had to use sage mode when sparring against his teenage son due to the fact that if he didn't he would have serious life threatening injuries. Sakura recalled at time to where Sasuke had used perfect susanoo to even keep up with Shina however even that did not protect Suaske form a perfectly wall aimed kick that went through susanoo like butter and broke Sasuke right arm in five places,dislocated his shoulder and collapsed a lung. Sakura remembered on a raining day Shina barging into the hospital holding a half dead Sasuke, Shina had tears in his eyes says he did not mean it.

* * *

Flashback three years ago

" Im so sorry uncle Sasuke I did not mean it, im so sorry!'Shina said as he saw the broken form of Sasuke flying across the battlefield, Shina suddenly ran to his uncles aid as he heard he uncle gasp for life

"Nice shoot kid its been a long time since someone has me that hard, now get me to a medic before I die!"Sasuke said before he passed out

Shinachiku picked up the broken form of Sasuke and ran to the hospital. Within seconds he was there placing sasuke on a nursing bed before a nurses took him into the operating room,All shinachiku could do was look in horror as the nurses rolled his uncle into the operating room. Shina sat down with his hands grabbing his hair as tears ran down his face.

"Is it true what they say am I a monster?"Shinachiku wondered as he heard his mother bark other to the other nursers in the ER wing of the hospital

"Quickly put a iv in him and keep him stable while I prepare for the operation also get me a-"Sakura said as she saw her son.

"Shina we have been looking all over for you after you brung Sasuke in where have you been?" Sakura

asked with a concerned look on her face as she heard her son murmur something under his breath

"I am a monster they are right"Shina said he turned to look at his mother

Sakura ran to hug her sons head between her arms as she whispered into his ear

"Your not a monster Shina, it was a accident, training accidents happen all the time your uncle Sasuke well be fine so don't worry about it ok just wait her for a few hours and then you can speak to your uncle 'I'm sure he will want to talk to you after he comes to "Sakura said as she whipped the tears from Shinas face

* * *

Shina nodded as his mom turned to leave.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she saw the bed ridden Sasuke take a deed sigh with seemed to cause him a lot of pain.

"Iv felt better before, man it feels like I was hit with a giant toad" Sasuke said as he heard Sakura chuckle

"Well I'm glade you are feeling better my team and I worked hard to mend you back together but I once know what happen Shina wont discuss it with anyone until he talks to you"Sakura said in a serious tone

"We where sparring just like any other time and as the battle became ore intense I had to ramp up my powers just to even keep up with him as you know ti justu is his favorite and the way he was fighting reminded me of Gai's eight gates except Shina was one hundred times faster and stronger, he moved in for a precise kick. I knew that he would smash right through my perfect susanoo however I was counting on my rinnegan abilities to stop him'Sasuke said as he took another heard breath to continue.

" My rinnegan had no affect on Shina almost as if he was free from its gravitational pull, next thing I know I fell my arm shatter and my body is thrown over one hundred yards away. Last thing I remember is Shina running over to me as a passed out:Sasuke finished as he saw Sakura take a long hard sigh.

"well it looks like my Shina is getting stronger:Sakura said proudly as she saw a stern look on her friends face.

"Sakura that Susanoo, that I used was almost as powerful as the one I had to use when I fought Naruto, and it took Naruto all of his strength to break through that one with Shina it was like kicking air, while my rinnegan was useless this is not a and I are supposed to be the strongest people on the planet and at the age of fourteen Shina is forces even us to all all out to simple protect are selves and to him its little more than childs play!"Sasuke yelled as a coughed up some blood

Sakura quickly ran over to his side to assist him while he started to feel waken again

"You need to take it easy Sasuke, I understand my son is high powerful Naruto and I talk about it almost all the time and it is a great concerned the drugs I am giving him, to clam him down are not working anymore,.At first I thought he was born with a hyper active disorder but I soon found out that it was just his abilities manifesting" Sakura said as she threw the blood napkin in the trash

"I just hope as he grows he can learn to control his abilities and use them for the greater good I know my son has a good heart but thats enough of this for now you need to rest but before you do someone wants to see you" Sakura said as she opened the door.

"Shina your uncle is awake and wants to speak to you" Sakura said as she left the door open.

"Uncle im so sorry, I did not mean to hurt you can you forgive me"Shina said with tears in his eyes as he hugged his uncle.

"Its ok kid, matter of fact that was a great Hit shina only one man in this world came cliam to have put Uchina Sasuke in the hospital and now that number went up to two congratulations kid" Sasuke said with a grin on his face as he saw the young boys face light up.

"Thats amazing uncles Sasuke who was the first?" Shina asked with wonder

"Well a man named Naruto Dobe Uzumaki"Sasuke said.

"Wow really my father"Shina said with amazement.

"yes kid you will surpass your father soon enough but for now I have to rest so we can get back to your training Shina"Sasuke said as he saw Shina prepare to leave.

"Alright bye uncle Sasuke I hope you feel better ,ill be back tomorrow morning to visit you"Shina said closed the door.

"Alright kid"Sasuke said as sleep finally claimed him.

End flashback

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts as her son became to moved away from her.

"Sorry mom Im getting kinda sleepy so Im going to get some sleep, goodnight mom oh yea when is dad getting home?." Shina asked as yawned and stretched out his arms.

" knowing him he wont be home until five and sleep until three in the afternoon"Sakura said as she watch he soon walk to his room

"That dad for yea, always working hard to protective the village, Good night mom"Shina said just before he walked into his room.

"Good night my little Shina"Sakura teased as she turned of the Tv and lights in the living room

"Gezz mom please don't call me that is embarrassing" Shina yelled from his room as his mother chucked.

"Love you to son" Sakura said as she headed into her bedroom.

As Shina got under the covers and he felt sleep take over him he thoughts where mainly centered on the events of tomorrow.

"I hope this will be my last mission for a long time"Shina thought as sleep took him

I had to change things up in my story in light of the new Naruto chapter Sakra is Sadras mother no matter how messed up the relationship that SasSaku is I mean its worse than Light and Miri from death note but hey its kishi story. But hope you like the story so far going to be rolling out a new chapter every week.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shina wake up, you're going to be late for the meeting with your father"Sakura said as she saw the lump of covers move.

"Ok mom"Shinachiku said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked around his room.

"Man this place has not really changed since I was a child"Shinachiku thought as he walked into the bathroom.

" Mom do you have any idea what my mission is going to be about?" Shinachiku asked as he saw his mother pour him milk into a bowl of cereal.

" Your father didn't tell me much,all he said is that we should meet him around nine in the morning, by the way he talked to me, it seemed important"Sakura said as she sat down at the table to eat.

"I hope this well me my last mission for a long time, dad has been working me like a super soldier"Shinachiku said as he heard his mother speak.

"Well Shina you are the best soldier we have in the alliance, if it weren't for you who knows what would have happened to Konoha or Suna for that matter. Who would have ever thought that my little baby boy would be such a hero"Sakura said as she saw the embarrassed face of her son.

"Mom I'm not a baby anymore"Shinachiku said as he finished up the last of his breakfast. 

"I know Shina,but I remember when you were born, so small and cute but strangely quite for a new born baby. You never cried, and if it were not for Kumara being able to since when you were hungry we might have over fed or under fed you, but it all worked out." Sakura said as she heard her son ask a question.

"Mom I know that you and dad get kinda quite on how you two came to be together,but I never fully understood the story, so how did you two get together?"Shinachiku asked as he saw his mother choke on her coffee a little.

Sakura looked up a little as she had a embarrassed look on her face. Sakura had to take a moment to a

adjust her thoughts to answer her son.

"Well to be honest Shina it all started after the incident with Sadara. You're father had taken her to orochimarus hideout shortly after defeating a man named Shin,who was hell bent on causing chaos in konoha. Sadara had been distressed after she found out, that there was a possibly, that I was not her biological mother, no thanks to Suigetsu. Of course Sadara had been very upset and heart broken, what child wouldn't"Sakura said as she heard her son respond.

"I know that Sadara eventually moved on and found out that you were her real mother, but how does this relate to the relationship that Father and you formed?"Shinachiku asked as he heard his mother speak.

Sakura laughed a little as she looked at her son.

"Thats the funny thing Shina, your Father and I have always had a relationship but it wasn't as romantic one per say. We have always had feelings for each other even when we got married to other the breaking point happened after Sasuke had left again for yet another mission and as you can tell I was furious, after everything that had happened to Sadara I expected him to stay and we could finally be a family. I did not know what to think, I was angry for mouths and with Sadara still upset over the news,I did not know who to turn to for comfort. Then one day your father wanted to talk to me , which was shocking after all your Father had barely spoke to me after the forth war. Which sadly was due to in large part me running after Sasuke after he came back from anther journey. We talked for hours and hours your father could see how depressed I was from everything that happened with Sadara and Sasuke. We ended up embracing which lead to other things, and two weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I felt horrible of course what we did was wrong, your Father was married to Hinata and I was married to Sasuke even though he was a horrible Husband" Sakura said as she saw a questioning look coming from her son.

" Wait so how did dad take the news?" Shinachiku asked as he saw his mother look uncomfortable.

"Man mother must really hate telling me all this"Shinachiku thought as he heard his mother speak again.

"He took it well surprisingly, he said that he must take responsibility and tell Hinata which of course did not go over well,after all your're father disrespected there marriage vows. Eventually Hinata left your father and divorced him shortly after. Your father told me he was not surprised in the least,sure he loved his children and hinata was a great wife but he never surely loved her like he loved me. However your father did wish he was honest with himself before he married Hinata, we both knew that we still had feelings for each other no matter how hard we tried to kill them.I was to young at the time to realize that my so called love for Sasuke was not in fact love but obsession, I could not even list the reasons on why I thought I loved him, he treated me like dirt when we where younger and tried to kill me three times. All that time your father was fighting for my love, even when I lied to his face and said that I loved him when in fact I didn't,I could understand why he gave up after the forth war. The man who I would eventually love was in fact right in front of me the whole time,but I was just to naive to finally see the truth" Sakura said as she thought about all the times Naruto laid down his life for her.

"So what happened between you and Sasuke?"Shinachiku asked as he put the dishes in the sink.

Sakura out a big sigh as she remembered the time where she was finally from her session that caused her so much mental stress for many years.

" Eventually Sasuke found out when he saw that I was clearly pregnant, Sasuke knew for a fact that we did not sleep together the last time he was in Konoha so it was safe to say I had several questions to answer. After I told him everything he just stood there with a shocked expression, he told me that he already knew that their marriage could not have lasted long with him being gone all the time. But he did not expect me to cheat with his beast friend of all people. After a large amount of arguing which caught the attention of a lot of people,I told him that it was over which was something that both of us could agree on. So as time went on Sasuke grew closer with Sadara as I did with Naruto, your father and I married during my eighth mouth of pregnancy and after that the rest is history. Bolt and Sadara moved in with us while Himiawari stayed with her mother but she did visit us every weekend. Sasuke married Karin and finally matured enough to be a good husband to her. Hinata ended up remarrying into the her family." Sakura finished as she could see her son taking it all in.

"So how did my siblings take it?" Shinachiku asked as he put on his jacket.

Sakura let out a sigh as she saw her son preparing to leave.

" Last question Shina we really need to get going to see your Father" Sakura said as she saw her son smile and scratch her head which his father also did many times.

"I know mom I just really want to know" Shinachiku said as his mother stood up.

"Bolt did not take it very well at first, after all his parents weere separating and that's never fun for a teenager. He did not talk to your father for a long time which hurt your father but eventually they patched things up,Bolt had to understand that his father was a grown man and whats done is done sure,he wished that his mother and your father could have worked things out but it is what is. Himiwari was a little to young to understand at the time but eventually she fully understood what happened and got over it after she grew up. Sadara was happy for me she said that clearly I was unhappy and her father was being a jerk so why should I have to put up with him. Sadara was just happy that I finally found a man who really cared for me,also even though she did not like to admit it she was happy that she was going to be a big sister." Sakura finished as she and her son headed to the door.

"I would have never knew that the family that I grew up in was so dysfunctional at first" Shinchiku said as he laughed.

"We had years of practice" Sakura said as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

" Ah my beautiful son and handsome son are finally her" Naruto said as he kissed his wife and then hugged his son which looked odd to the others around them considering the fact that Shinachiku was a lot taller than his father.

"Um dad you can let go now" Shinachiku said umcomtrably as he saw the other began to laugh at him with the exception of his mother who just laughed.

"sorry son its just that you are so tall and I love the feel of your strong manly chest, it reminds me of our family's strength" Naruto said proudly as he let go.

"Dad can you stop being a creep geez you are scareing shina" Bolt said as he entered the room with his wife Sadara and his sister Himiwari.

"They are having a father and son moment,Bolt I think you should jump in" Sadara said as she nugged her husband.

"Yea right, and look like a total baby"Bolt said as he crossed his arms.

"Shina!" Himiwari said as she gave Shinachiku a big hug.

"Hey himi" Shinachiku said as he patted her on her head.

"So are you ready for your mission bro"Bolt said as he patted Shinachiku on the back.

" Ready as ill ever be" Shinachiku said as she gave everyone a big smile.

"I hope so Shina from what your father said it looks like its going to be a important mission" Sadara said as she sat down on the couch along with Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"So what is my mission" Shinachiku asked as he eyed his father and Sasuke.

Naruto let out a big sigh before setting down in his hokage chair before answering his sons question.

"Your mission is of great importance Shina you-" Naruto said as he was interupted by a woman barging into the room.

"Sorry im late was Mr. Uchica?" Aiko asked as she saw everyone in the room look at her.

"Its Uchiha" Sasuke said as he glared at her.

"Oh yes Uchiha im sorry im late, my alarm clock broke and I had to run here, I know you said that you had a imporant mission for me right?" Aiko asked as she heard Shinachiku.

"Hey Aiko" Shinachiku said as he greeted her with a smile and a wave.

"Shina hey, are you ok I know after last night you looked kinda upset after what those bastards at the bar did to you" Aiko said

"Wait you two know each other and what happened at the bar, Sakura how come you did not tell meNaruto asked as he eyed the woman.

" believe me Naruto I would have made that bar a crater if it were not for our son convening me to stay at home other wise you would have had to bail your wife out of jail for the forth time" Sakura said as she sent a glare to her husband.

"Mom its more like the tenth time remember when Shina's teacher called him a bastard baby in the academy" Sadara said as she heard her mother speak.

"Well yes that is true-" Sakura said as she heard Naruto speak.

"And that time that woman called Shina called you a gold digger" Naruto said

"Oh yea you guys remember that time when Sakura destroyed the super market when the guy at the cash register called her a old hag" Bolt said as everyone in the room laughed while he saw the glare coming his way form his step mother.

"sakura chan maybe you need to see a therapist " Naruto suggested as he felt a fist hit is head.

"You idot of a husband ill show you therapy!" Sakura screamed as she heard Sasuke yell.

"If you all dont mind I would like to get back to business after all Shinachiku needs all the information and help he can get on this mission which is why Invited Ms. Aiko Temari to this meeting!" Sasuke yelled as everyone became quite.

" wait Temari,are you related to Mei Temari that Harlot, tried to seduced my son

Come to think of it you look a lot like her,Sasuke who is girl ?" Sakura asked

as she eyed the younger woman questioningly.

"Yes,she is in fact Mei Temari niece,she is AWOL form her duties in suna but I found out from the konoha police after they integrated her that she is one of the best known historians in the ninja world. Before she was selected for combat she was well known in her field as a child prodigy. We came to an

agreement that if she helped out Shina then she would have her AWOL records erased and would then

be able to join konoha ninja force" Sasuke said as heard he Shinachiku speak.

"Wow that amazing Aiko why did'nt you tell us?" Shinachiku asked.

"It just didn't come up I guess" Akio said as she blushed and looked down at her thumbs.

"So this is woman you told me about, you are right temi she would be a great asset to Shina on his mission" Naruto said

"wait I don't even know what the mission entails not that I wouldn't do my part of the deal" Aiko said as she sat down in a chair.

"Before you barged in Dobe was explaining the mission" Sasuke said as Naruto spoke.

"Thanks for the introduction Temi, anyway like I was saying,Shina you're mission is of great importance and would end the war in one fell swoop, we will send you back in time with a powerful jutsu I read about while I was reading the Hokage scrolls that the first Hokage kept in a secret vault. The jutsu will send you back approximately eighteen years in the past about a year and a half before you were born. You and Aiko job is to link up with my younger self, get together a expeditionary unit and travel North of Suna. We don't know exactly where the precursors to the empire are located but we

do know where there first attack was. Akio will study the maps and books and come up with a possible theory of where the infinite empire would be located. Once you locate the empire do everything in your power to stop them before they can build the resources and man power to take over most of the ninja world as we know it it today. This mission will be difficult because it cannot be solved with just brute strength it will require the cooperation of my younger self and most of the rookie nine. I was a little different back then and so was your mother but you have to remember to keep the mission first Shina."Naruto said as he could see his son take everything in.

" I understand father" Shinachiku said as everyone in the room noticed the determined look in his eye as he stood up.

"Say you're good byes to you Family son, we dont know how long you will be gone , months, year only Kami knows but what I do know is that you will complete this mission my son. When you are ready meet at the training field" Naruto finished as he got up and gave his son a hug and then left the room to prepare the jutsu.

" Yes father" Shinachiku said as he saw the rest of his family moved towards him.

"Shina you be safe, ok"Bolt said he gave his brother a hug and left the room.

"Little Shina im going to miss you so much you come back as fast as you can, when you get back we are going to throw you a big party a real one this time" Sadara said with tears

"Sure thing Sadara" Shina said as he returned the hug and he watch his sister leave after her husband.

"Onii san be safe, I dont want you comeing back hurt, after all you have a party to go to right" Himiwari said as she gave Shinachiku a bone crushing hug.

"Got it Himi" Shinachiku smiled as he returned the hug and then watch his sister leave the room.

"Now son make sure you remember to eat, and wash your hands before you eat go. Also remember to take your allergy medicine in the spring and buy a nice fleece in the winter time. Now during the summer time make sure to stay hydrated and wear a hat , you always get sun burns during the summer also rember to rub sun screen on your back and face and even butt-

-" Sakura said with tears in her eyes as her son spoke.

"Mom your embarrassing me again" Shinachuki said as he blushed a little

and gave his mother a big hug.

Sakura smilled as she fully embrassed her son.

"I know shina its just that I remember when you were ten and lifting giant boulders now you're going back time and fighting the empire and only Kami knows what else but most importantly come back safe and protect and look after Aiko I may not like her aunt but Aiko is a woman and you should do your best to protect her while you guys are working together, got it ?" Sakura asked as she saw her son face light up

"I got it mom Believe it, its a promise of a lifetime" Shinachiku said excitedly as he put his thumbs up.

"Good I don't want to go back in time and give you a good talking to young man, now you two should get going don't want to keep your father and Sasuke waiting any longer" Sakura said as she eyed Aiko

"And you,keep your hands off my son I don't want you two coming back and I find out that im a grandmother im not that old yet" Sakura said as she saw the two young peoples face turn bright red

"Mom!" Shinachiku said

"Im just joking Shina , now get going " Sakura said as she laughed and watch her son and Akio disappear in a poof of smoke.

* * *

" Your family is really funny" Akio said as she suddenly saw a large portal and wind gusting around it

"Yup that's my family for you " Shinachiku said as he saw his father and sasuke pumping massive amounts of chakara into a larg stone beside the portal

"Shina the portal is almost ready Temi and I Just have to pump a little more chakra into the stone" Naruto said as he saw Sasuke begin to tire.

"Dont give up me now Sasuke,just a little more!"

Naruto Yelled as he heard Sasuke respond.

"Please dobe by the looks it,it your the one about to fall out" Sasuke said as he pressed on further.

" you have to buy me five bowls of roman if you pass out first temi, If I pass out ill buy you all the BBQ you want today" Naruto said as he pushed more energy into the stone.

"Heh game on Dobe, Shina and Aiko get ready the portal is fully open,jump through now!" Sasuke yelled.

"Got it Uncle,Aiko ready?" Shinachiku asked

" I don't really have a choice" Aiko said as they ran towards the portal.

" Lady s first" Shinachiku said as he gave Aiko a smile.

"Always the gentlemen,but I think we should do this together" Aiko said as she grab Shinachiku's hand with her own.

"Shina remember the mission is first, you may need to kick some sense into my younger self,I was very hardheaded then"Naruto said as he started to loose consciousness.

" I understand father" Shinchiku said as both Akio and Shinchiku jumped through the portal.

The Portal closed shut and the wends ended,both Sasuke and Naruto were both hunched over the stone breathing hard and sweating superfluously. Suddenly Naruto fell of the stone finally giving in to fatigue.

"Heh you owe me BBQ dobe" Sauske said as he finally lost consciousness and feel over the side of the stone.

* * *

Eighteen years in the past konoha

'Remember Sadara I will and always have been your mother, no matter what the dna test says"Sakura said as she hugged her upset daughter.

"Mom have you and dad ever kissed?" Sadara asked as she saw her mom look down and blush.

"Well Sadara I got something a little better than a kiss-" Sakura was interrupted as a large gust of wend blew by shakeing the gorund.

"What the hell is that" Naruto said as he looked around the battlefield

"I can sense a high chakra source coming are way get ready dobe" Sasuke said as he ready his sword.

"Sadara get back to Konoha and get the Anbu I dont have a great feeling about this" Sakura said as she readied her fighting stance.

"Ok mom, but be careful"Sadra said as she ran back to konoha to get help.

Suddenly a large portal opened in front of the ninja,as two figures appeared from the portal and just as fast as the portal opened it closed and a pregnant silence engulfed the battlefield.

"Man that portal felt like all of the planets gravity was pressing down on me, im sure glad that's over"Shinachiku thought as he heard Akio speak into his mind.

"That really did a number on me, Shina" If,it weren't for my training I would has passed out" Aiko thought aloud.

"Wait how could you hear my thoughts"Shina thought aloud as he heard Aiko respond in the same manner.

"Before we arrived, I did a mind meld jutsu,thought it would be a better form of communication, I can hear your thoughts just like you can hear mind, although we can turn it off and no as we please" Aiko thought.

"Nice thinking this should be very helpful for the mission and-"Shinachiku thought as heard someone speak.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Hokage of Konoha village, identify yourself s now or you will be taken into custody. Naruto said as he eyed the two figures which looked to be a tall man and a woman.

"Good thing we have on these cloaks or else are cover would have been blown as soon as we exited the portal" Shinachiku thought as he heard Aiko in his mind

"Yes but now we have to fight your father in his prime a long with Sasuke Unchia" Aiko said as she eyed the two as they walked closer

"This should be fun"Shinachiku said as he grind

"Akio you take my Uncle ill take my Father" Shinachiku said as he looked at his then twenty eight year old father.

"Sure thing, but I wont last long"Aiko said as she readied herself.

"Don t worry this will only last six minutes" Shinachiku thought.

"Shina are you crazy!" Aiko said as she had wondered if he had last his mind

"Just watch" Shinachiku simply siad as he heard his father speak

"Times up!" Naruto said as he attackedwith multiple Shadow clones

Just as the clones were about to attack Shinachiku they all dissipated as Naruto looked dumb founded.

Suddenly Shina appeared behind Naruto a landed a kick sending Naruto flying back over one hundred yards.

"How in the world did he get behind me, Looks like I have to go bijui mode for this guy he is not ordinary ninja" Naruto thought as he powered up his second most powerful form.

"Where is he, for some reason I cant sense him" Naruto thought as he steeped out of the crater and saw the figure standing right in front of him.

"Lets see how he handles this" Naruto thought as

he attached the figure with a rasengan only to have the figure suddenly its own rasengan at Naruto. The two attacks were cataclysmic causing rock and tress to fly across the battle field. Naruto found himself blown away from the blast as he saw a large puff of smoke appear from the aftermath of the attack. Naruto was shocked to find the figure still standing

without even a scratch on him.

" A rasengan that's impossible! The only living people who can do that attack is Bolt kakashi and konohamaru and by the chakra signature I know,that's its none of them,who is this man? I better not underestimate this situation I dont want this battle to spill into the city,I better go six paths mode"

as he powered up and attacked the figure with a assortment of attacks.

"wow dad is really trying his hardiest, Hey Aiko how are you doing ?" Shinachiku asked inside of his mind, from the side of his eye he could tell Aiko was having trouble and would not last long.

"Im doing Ok Shina, you know just dodging lightning strikes and black fire but I wont last long I'm going to need your help soon"Aiko thought aloud in her mind as she dodged another one of Sasukes attacks which almost came close to hitting her.

"Looks like I have to end this now!"Shinachiku thought as he engaged his father in Tijutsu.

"Every hit he throws is bone crushing if it weren't for my chakra cloak I would be crushed on impact, if I can contain a biju blast that should do the job"Naruto thought as the figure quickly grabbed Narutos face and slammed him into the ground, effectively putting the Hokage out of the fight.

Sasuke was awestruck the strange figure just dispatched the Hokage like it was child play, Sasuke knew that Naruto had been out of action for the past fifteen years but Sasuke could tell that Naruto was doing what was necessary to dispatch the man.

"I have to end this fight" Sasuke said as he prepared to finish off the woman who for most of the fight

has been evading barely ever attacking, However Sasuke was impressed with the woman, not very many people in the world could have lasted this long against him.

"This ends now!" Sasuke yelled as he appeared behind the woman.

"Dammit Im done for !" Akio thought as she felt Sasuke behind her.

Suddenly Shinachiku flashed in front of the lightning sword and shattered it with his left hand

and a grabbed Sasuke by his face and brutally slammed him into the hard earth with his right hand,effectively knocking his uncle unconscious.

"See I told you it would be six minutes!" Shinachiku said as he surveyed the battlefield his Father was laying in a crater sleep but unharmed and his uncle lay in a creator just under his feet.

"I almost died you baka!" Aiko yelled as she punched Shinachiku in his shoulder.

"Clam down Aiko I always had an eye on you I was not going to let my uncle kill you besides-" Shinachiku said as he heard a loud female voice approach them.

"Get away from my husband!" Sakura yelled as she attacked Shinachiku with punches and kicked but to no avail none of them landed.

After five minutes of Sakura of fighting Sakura was tired she had not fought in years and not to mention she was very out of shape she looked at the figures who stood just ten feet away from her wondering who they were. If the man had taken out Naruto and Sasuke and they where the most powerful beings on the planet what good could she do.

Suddenly the man laughed and pulled off his cloak.

"gezz mom you sure are out of shape, its only been five minutes are your already tired oh crap I just said mom,well Aiko no point in hiding who we are " Shinachiku said as he heard Aiko sigh and pull of her cloak

"You baka!You called your mother in past mom we weren't supposed to revel it yet!" Aiko said as she sent a glare at Shinachiku.

"Hey don't blame this all on me,you just gave away some information"Shinachiku said as he help up his hands and sent his signature smile which made her blush.

Sakura jaw dropped she could not believe what she was hearing, she will not "these people must be impostures"Sakura thought. Although the man who looked to a little over sixteen had her jade eyes, but the most striking feature was his blonde hair and

facial structure that resemble a mix between the forth Hokage and Naruto and even a little bit of herself.

"No it cant be, this must be a trick it has to be one of Orchimarui plots" Sakura thought as she pushed her inner most thoughts away

Suddenly sixteen anbu arrived along with Shikamaru, some Anbu ran over to Naruto and Sasuke while the rest of them created a barrier between Sakura and Shinachiku .

"Sir are you alright ?" An anbu asked Naruto as he finally awakened.

"Where Am I ?" Naruto asked as his vision was a bit fuzzy, he tried to stand but fell back down.

"Get the Hokage to the medical ward" Sai said as he saw Sasuke exhibit some of the same concussed like sighs as Naruto.

"Take Sasuke as well, as for you two, you are under arrested if you resist,rest assured that we will do

everything in our power to kill you" Sai said as he saw the strange man that resembled Naruto put his hands up and smile, while the woman just shook her head and sighed.

"we will come in peacefully and answer any questions you have" Shinachiku said as two Anbu appeared behind Aiko and Shinachiku and put Chakra binding cuffs on them.

"This is my first time being arrested I feel like a criminal" Shinachiku said sarcastically as he heard Aiko respond.

* * *

"Well you did knock out the Hokage Shina I think that would classify you as a criminal" Akio said

"Who are two and where do are you from?" an Anbo

interrogator asked as he slammed his fist on the metal table startling Aiko while Shinachiku did not even flinch.

"Ill ask you again what are you're names?" Sai asked as he came into the interrogation room.

Both ninja sighed as they repeated there names for the tenth time.

"My name is Shinachiku uzumaki"Shinachiku said as he heard Aiko respond

"My name is Aiko temari" Aiko said as she looked behind Shinachiku who already broke the chakra bindings as soon as the Anbu put them on him. Which surprised Akio because it took her two hours to get them off without the Anbu suspecting anything.

"Well you see, thats the problem the only Uzumaki alive in the known ninja world would be the Hokage and his cousin, thats not even counting the Hokage children. So you would have to be lying,

the woman over there said that her name is Aiko Temari,we checked the records Mei Temari does not have any known Children while her siblings don't have any children on the records,while your story is more plausible I don't believe it for a second. The Temari name is well known in kiri and they tend to stay in Kiri kinda odd for one of them to be in Konoha don't you think?" Sai said as he examined the duo.

"Alright this is insane , like I said if you dont let me see Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke

Uchiha , I will simple walk out of her and find them my self"Shinachiku said with a smile on his face as he cracked his knuckles which shocked Sai because the chakra cuffs had simply fell off.

Sai just stood there dumbfounded as he heard Naruto speak.

"We can take it from here Sai, take a break"Naruto said as he walked in followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

"I couldn't crack them, I hope you can"Sai said as he walked out the interrogation.

Naruto simply closed the door as he sat in the chair in front of Shinachiku while Sakura and

Sasuke stood at the left and right hand sides of the had a very serious look on the face as he eyed the man in front of suddenly busted out laughing as he slumped his head on the table.

"Something funny young man?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"Oh its just,that its so funny to see you like this, when ever you get serious its like your face becomes crunched up sort of like a cats when it gets mad"Shinachiku said as he laughed.

"This is serious brat , do you know the charges you face, you could be executed for what you have done not to mention you attack the Hokage so I suggest you take this man serious!' Sasuke yelled as he startled almost everyone in the room with the exception of Naruto and Shinachiku.

"Alright ill answer your question "Shinachiku said as he saw at the corner oh his eye his mother trying not to laugh at what he just said.

"Now first question what are your names?" Naruto asked as he heard a sigh coming form the man in woman.

"Great this again my full name is Shinachiku Uzumaki"Shinachiku answered as he saw the older people in the room gasp

"My name is Aiko Temari" Aiko finished as she again heard gasp comeing from the trio of ninja.

"Thats impossible, so what your saying is that your related to Naruto"Sakura said as she eyed Shinachiku

"Yes he is my Father"Shinachiku nonchalantly said as he saw the all of there faces droop.

" And who is your mother "Naruto asked as he regained his composure.

"Why that woman right over there, Sakura Haruno , Hey mom"Shinachiku said as he waved at his mother as she looked like she was about to faint.

"Thats it you're going into the prison until you're excuation while your girlfriend over there spends the rest of her life in prison I dare you insult my wife!"Sasuke yelled as he grabbed Shinachiku by his collar while Shinachiku smiled which annoyed Sasuke even further.

"Hey now relax , know you guys don't believe me just do a Dna test if im wrong you can kill me but if im right you guys have hear what I have to say it is of great importance" Shinachiku said as Sasuke let him go.

"Fine, ill have a nurse swab take your Dna and compare them with Naruto's and my wife "Sasuke said bitterly has he left to go get a nurse.

Sakura was still in a state of shocked here was this teenager saying that she was his mother and his father is Naruto. No matter how much her mind tried to deny it, somewhere in her heart she hopped it was true after all, even though she did not want to admit it,but at times she wished she could have done things differently in her past.

As time passed the room was simple quite as Shinachiku tapped his fingers on the table which annoyed Akio for the past seven minutes.

"Shina would you stop please ?"Aiko asked nicely as she saw Shinachiku look over.

"Oh sorry Aiko chan its just that I have-"Shinchiku said as he heard his mother speak.

"Hyper active disorder, it makes you fidget a lot, cant stand being in one place for so long, makes you your body hyper"Sakura said as she saw the teenager smile.

"Yes, what my mom said , but yes this is killing me" Shinachiku said as Akio handed him something.

"Why do you have a rubix cube and where have you been hiding it all this time?" Shinachiku asked as he started playing with the cube.

"None of your business were I keep it Shina, and no thank you, I thought you such a gentlemen Shina"

Akio said as she saw the embarresed face of Shinachiku.

"Forgive me Akio san it, just surprised me that you had this well under wraps "Shinachiku said as he heard his mother chuckle a little to the dismay of Sasuke who was standing right beside her.

Akio turned a bright red as she answered Shinachiku.

"Yes well when I had down times on missions I would try and solve the cube,"Akio finshed as nurse came through the door which had woke up naruto who for the most part had been asleep or think deeply about the circumstances involving Shinachiku.

"just move this around your mouth " the female nurse said as she handed Shinachiku the swab.

"Here ya go miss" Shinachiku said as he handed the nurse the swab.

"the results should be in within 2 minutes Hokage sama"the nurse said as she left the room

Naruto could not believe it he had a son,with Sakura no less. Of course he knew that his wife would not take this so well,but nothing could be done about it. But deep down in Naruto's heart he was ecstatic he knew that he still loved Sakura and would do anything for her. However it still hurt Naruto that during the war,when Sasuke had went crazy and Sakura had confessed her love and pleaded with him to stay Naruto could not fathom it, Naruto knew that Sakura was obsessed with Sasuke but what she did was beyond obsessed almost cultist. Naruto was a forgiving person but after everything that Sasuke had did to her over the years and for her to just go back to him and not even give a glance at Naruto. It was safe to say that he was angered by it and for years now it was building up. Naruto knew that she needed to move on, he had thought that at first ,before the war she had grown from her childish obsession but to no avail she was the same as she always was. It even angered Naruto more that Sauske had no only had a baby with Karin, but barely came home to see his daughter.

"Now he comes in and calls her his wife, yea right all that time you were gone and she was left alone to take care of Sadara, the disrespect you show her, If I had known this before I would have told Sakura I loved her after the war, it might not have changed anything but at least she would have known" Naruto thought as his mind drifted further.

"Sure Henata helped,but she could never be Sakura chan, maybe with the appearance of this kid, who knows Sakura chan and I can patch things up"Naruto thought as the nurse came back in and handed the results to him.

"Well its 100% positive I am your father and Sakura chan is your mother"Naruto said as it took him a few minutes to take it all in.

Sakura could now feel the gravity of the situation fall on her, reality hit her like a train, this was indeed her son and naruto was indeed his father. All Sakura could think was "where do we go from here?". Her so called love for Sasuke had all but diminished over the years now it was just devotion and honoring the marriage. Sakura had finally learned after all these years that love was a action word and since she had been married to Sasuke the only action he showed her was constantly leaving and not even showing her enough respect to tell her when he was leaving.

"Why did I put of with this for so long, its not love , its obsession-"Sakura thought as it finally hit her after all these years.

"Ok now that you know the truth I can tell you my mission and why Im here or rather how did I get here"Shinachiku said as he put his feet up on the table.

"Go on "Naruto said as he prepared himself for what he was about to hear.

After about an hour of Shinachiku telling the older ninja about the in and outs of his mission and what was at stake, all Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke could do was take it all in after all it was a lot to digest.

"So you're from the future or exactly eighteen years in the future?" Sasuke asked still wary of the teenager.

"that is correct"Shinachiku said as he heard his mother speak

"And you are here to stop this empire from getting a foothold in the ninja world before the world is taken into another world war" Sakura said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"that is correct mother"Shinachiku answered.

"And both of you are here to adjust to the past and gather intelligence" Naruto said as he eyed his son

"Yes,yes and yes"Shinachiku said

Naruto sat for a comment thinking things over while he eyed the rest of his friends. As he saw his son reach into the back of his pocket and handed Naruto the note and another note to Sakura

"I almost forgot my mother and father in my time told me to hand you guys these notes once.I got here"Shinachiku said

"Dear my younger self, I know this is hard to take in,I mean if I had the same thing happen to me at your-age I would be hard headed like you are please help our Son with all your heart .The mission he is on will determine the future of the ninja world for many years to come, Shinachiku is from a time where the world he lives is a very different place he was exposed to more violence then you or I could have ever imaged at a young age. Even though he is very powerful he still need guidance for a young man his age. He is a great and loving person despite the horrible treatment the village put him through, he still stands for justice and peace no matter what. As for Hinata and the rest of your family just tell them the truth yes she will divorce you but you cant let that stop you from spending more time with Bolt and himi you must be a great father not just for them but for Shina when he grows up. I hope this note will encourage you to take the nest step.

From your older grump self

As naruto finished reading the letter he could not help but feel happiness and joy. Now Naruto knew that he must do everything in his power to help his son no matter what. It was another promise of a lifetime. Sakura out of the corner of her eye saw Naruto finished reading the note and she could tell that it struck a deep cord within him, with gave Sakura enough strength to open her note.

Dear my Younger self, I would have never thought that in a million years I would be writing a letter to my younger self but here I am. For starter yes my little Shina is telling the truth and everything that his mission intels is the truth,the fate of the Ninja world clings on this mission,in my time the Shinobi alliance is holding on but no one knows for how long. Please do everything in your power to help my baby boy on his mission. Now I know you are having conflicted feelings about situation , all I can tell you is that Naruto and I grew close when Sasuke left again. I know what I did was wrong, after all Naruto was married at the time and it hurt Hinata , I cant change the past as you know. But what is done is done and at the same time part of me is glad that it did happen I was free from my obsession with Sasuke and I grew up. Please take care of my little Shina I know he is a grown man now but he will always be my little boy make sure he eats and takes his allergy medicine also-. Sorry about that I am going full on mother now but all jokes aside Shina needs his parents now more than ever on his mission after all he has some big choices to make. Don t worry about how Shina will be born this and that if I know Naruto and myself we will make it happen. Its funny when Shina was born he was so small and for most of his childhood I felt like I had to protect him twenty four seven from people in the village that wanted to do him harm , but now he is protecting the whole shinobi world its just a lot to take in. I know myself and therefore I know you can do it, your family is about to get a whole lot bigger. Ps keep an eye out for Aiko I don't want grand kids this early I'm only forty eight!

Sakura let out a chuckle as tears fell from her face, this letter had given her the strength she needed to prepare for anything in the future that would come her way. One thing that she did know was that she had to help her son,to the best of her abilities like she knew she could. Shinachiku smiled as he saw the determined look on his parents face but something was in the back of Shinachiku mind, almost as if he forgot something.

"Oh yea I have a note for you two " Shinachiku said as he gave it to Sasuke

"Let me see that Kid"Sasuke huffed as he opened the note

"From your older-self self Shut up, Grow up and stop being a deadbeat dad you foolish imbecile. As Im writing this right, now Im ashamed and embarrassed to think that I was you just eighteen years ago you disgust me , you waste of Uchiha blood Ps. Sakura will divorce you in a week or so which Im not surprised by she should after all you are a terrible excuse for a husband.

Sasuke just stood there with his mouth hanging open as Shinachiku laughed.

"So will you guys Help?" Shinchiku asked as he saw Aiko smile.

"Yes son"Both Naruto and Sakura said a once.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hope you don't mind hem Shinachiku is it ?but we would like to ask you a few questions before you go."Naruto said.

"Sure shoot"Shinachiku said.

"My first questions is what rank are you?" Naruto asked

"Well its kind of hard to explaine I never hada rank, father did not see a point in letting me go through all the examines, after all at the age of fourteen I could take on Uncle Sasuke."Shinachiku said.

"At fourteen?" Sakura stuttered.

"Yes"Shinachiku said calmly

"Geez, I fought Sasuke for last time, and that almost killed both of us"Naruto said as he thought back to the time where he was laterally fighting for his life.

" I remember my father telling me, that story he said that both you and Sasuke had lost an arm, from the way my father had explained it seemed intense.

"Intense is not even the word, we both kicked each others ass that day"Naruto said as he let out a chuckle.

"Its not funny Naruto I thought that both of you died, it scared me to death that both men that a cared about had died!" Sakura said as she glared at Naruto and thinking how he could be so childish at a time like this.

"Sorry Sakura chan" Naruto said as he heard Shinachiku laugh

"Thats the mom and dad I know"Shinachiku said

Both Sakura and Naruto were still getting used to Shinachiku calling them mom and dad after all this was the first time in years that they have even been in the same room as each other.

"So whats your other question?"Shinachiku asked

"What you relation to A iko ?" Naruto asked

"Oh A iko she was selected for this mission because she is a history buff and one of the most intelligent Ninja in our time" Shinachiku said proudly as A iko blushed.

"Oh,Shina you give me to much credit" A iko said embarrassed by Shinachiku's out burst.

"Thats pretty amazing considering that your still pretty young"Sakura said

"When I was young my parents made me read a lot of books about the ninja world, they hoped that it would have deterred me from being a ninja but it only encouraged me. I thought that I could make a difference in the war. However after those sexist kages passed that law I was the only woman known to be fighting the war"Aiko said

"Now A iko, you know that law was passed for a good reason"Shinachiku said

"Shina, you know its sexist" A iko shouted

"A iko how could the Shinobi Alliance fight back if we dont have a new generation to fight"Shinachiku retorted.

"Oh please come off of that crap, I think it was just an excuse to knock up woman across the ninja world, heck in Suna it seemed like I was the only woman who wasn't pregnant" A iko said

"It is for the greater good, you know the casualty numbers were skyrocketing when the war started,How else could the alliance how a fighting chance, think about A iko if 2 million woman our pregnant in fifteen years that's over two million potential soldiers give or take" Shinachiku said with a smile which at times irritated her.

"Baka!"A iko said as she finished the conversation knowing Shinachiku was right.

"You know I'm right A kio chan"Shinachiku said with a big smile.

"They argue like a married couple" both Sakura and Naruto thought

"So, if you two are done I would like to ask one last question" Naruto

"Go ahead old man"Shinachiku said as he say back and put his boots on the table

"Excuse me!" Naruto shouted

"Oh sorry force of habit Dad I mean Naruto,Ugh this is hard!What do you want me to call you guys"Shinachiku said as he eyed both of his parents.

"Well, it depends when its just us in the room whether it be your mother or I then its ok to call us mom or dad. But in public call us by our titles , we cant have a lot of people in the village going crazy over this strange situation" Naruto said as he saw a serious look in his sons eyes.

"Understood"Shinachiku said

"I know it must be really hard,after that's what you call our future self's , but for the sake of the Hokage reputation please try your best"Sakura said

Shinachiku's let out a big sigh as he responded.

"I understand you guys don't want a big mess happening ill try to keep my presence to a minimum but that would be hard considering that this mission might take three to five years tops" Shinachiku said as saw his parents face drop.

"What!" Naruto said

"You cant be serious!"Sakura said

"No one told me this!"A iko yelled as she hit Shinachiku in the back of the head

"Thats not very nice A iko chan"Shinachiku said as he rubbed his head.

"Well thats what Uncle Sasuke told me before I left"

"Shina, what would my parents think, I thought this mission would go on for at least a couple of months!" A kio shouted.

"Relax A kio chan, my uncle sent your parents a latter with the Hokage seal, it explained every thing to them, heck your a hero now"Shinachiku said

"Now the problem is find out where you two will stay and how we can meet without a lot of people knowing"Naruto said as he face palmed.

"Relax Dad everything will work out, now that I'm going to be in this time it means I can see myself as a little baby, so you guys should really get busy soon before I you know get erased out of time like in that movie oh what was it?"Shinachiku asked as both of his parents suddenly turned red.

"You mean Back to the Future Baka"A kio said as she shook her head

"No its not A iko chan its something else"Shinachiku said

"Yes it is Shina, the exact same situation that you are describing that could happen to you happened in the movie to the main character "Aiko said

"Akio Chan I think you have the wrong movie, I saw back to the future that guy went back in time to like a western place, it sort of looked like Suna in those old time photos"Shinachiku said as he scratched his head.

"Shina that was the 3rd one, the one that you are talking about is the first movie!"Aiko shouted

"Oh now I remember, A iko chan you are right why didn't you tell me that before?"Shinachiku asked as he smiled.

"I did Shina" A iko said as she sighed

Naruto let out a big sigh as he watched the two of them.

"Man they are worst than Sakura chan and I when we were kids"Naruto thought

"This is getting us no where , so how can we hide the two of them from the public?" Sakura asked as she searched for answers in her head.

"And that's where I come in Ugly "Sai said as he burst through the door.

"Ehh you were listening the whole time!"Sakura yelled.

"I knew he was there the whole time mom"Shinachiku said.

"Ino said you where creepy at home, before I thought she was exaggerating, but now I believe her"Naruto said as he shook his head.

"No time for that Hokage sama, now A iko and Shinachiku sign these papers. Sai said as he handed papers to both of them.

"What exactly am I signing" A iko said suspiciously as she sighed the paper.

"just release papers, every persons that is captured and interrogated by the Aubu forces has to sign them don't worry its routine"Sai said

Shinachiku shrugged his shoulders as he sighed the papers and gave them to Sai.

"Now thats over, by the power invested in me as the head of Anbu, I now pronounce you husband and wife under the law of Konoha you can now kiss the bride if you wish Shinachiku's"Sai said as everyone in the room fell out of there chaires

"What, you lied to me!"A iko shouted as she grabbed Sai by the neck and proceeded to strangle him.

"Someone get this savage off of me, before she kills me!"Sai said as he started to turn purple.

"Calm down A kio chan, I'm sure there is more to this and if what im thinking is right it this would help us in the long run"Shinachiku said as he yanked A iko off of Sai.

"You better start explaining before I Kill you!"A kio shouted as she still tried to fight out of Shinachiku's hold around her waist.

"Now as I was saying before you attacked me, the reason why I married you two is for three reasonable actions. first reason is to hide you two in plan site the village wont pay to much attention to a new young couple. You guys will say that you two are from Suna and recently moved to Konoha to find work, the second reason is so that you two can compare notes and come up with great intelligence. The last reason is simple really, by training and living together you two can be the perfect team fit for the mission" Said said as he rubbed his bused neck.

"Will I must say that you came up with a great plan Sai"Naruto said as he gave Sai a pat on the back.

"I also must say that you have outdone yourself Naruto and I can meet up at there residence but one question what about food and clothing or even money for matter?"Sakura asked

"All taken care of they wil1 be given a credit Card that is attached to Narutos bank accounts" Sai said

"What! Why would you do that Sai!"Naruto said as he sent a galre towards Sai

"Hokage I am shocked why would you not want to share your money with your own Child"Sai said

"That not it, Sai Hinata uses that bank acount she would notice"Naruto said

"Relax, Hokage sama I adjusted the bank account in such way whereby she will not notice a thing"Sai said as he heard Shinachiku speak.

"One question, are Akio and I really married?" Shinachiku asked

"Will as far as our times standards apply yes, otherwise in your time the union does not exist"Sai said calmly

"I have to admit this is a lot to take in but I must do whatever it takes to help Shina with his mission"A iko said.

"Thats the spirit A iko, who knows maybe by this time next year will make my mother and father grandparents"Shinachiku joked

"Shina ill kill you in your sleep if you even think about touching me!"A iko said calmly

"Now A iko chan is that anyway to speak to your husband, for your information wives are supposed to be submissive"Shinachike said as he let out a chuckle

"I mean it Shina"Aiko said calmly

"You're me A iko chan but I like it it means my wife has some spunk"Shinachiku said

"Baka!"Aiko said as she looked away and blushed

"Alright you two here are the directions to the house you two should leave asap to get situated"Sai said as he saw the two begain to leave.

"Sakara chan and I will meet you tomorrow at nine in the hokage tower if anyone gives you trouble just give me a call"Naruto said as he handed Shinachiku a cell phone.

"What is this?"Shinachiku and Biko both asked in unison

"Its a cell phone , what you guys don't have them in your time?"

"Oh I have read about them in my history book when I was a kid, I forgot people used them in the past "A iko said

"So then what do people use in your time?" Naruto asked

"Oh we use something called Halo glass, its like glasses with a hud display similar to what you have on a lab top but you can make calls and see holographic displays. I had one on me when I jumped though the portal but I guess I lost it in the portal" Shinachiku's.

"Wow thats amazing that technology advanced that far in just in eighteen years" Naruto said

"Yup, with the war and everything technology really exploded but sadly so did the empires, they had machines that caused tons of deaths on the Shinobi side"Shinachiku said sadly as he looked away.

Naruto and Sakura could tell that Shinachiku did not like talking about the war so they thought it best to leave it alone for now.

"Will you two better get going, we will see you guys later"Sakura said as she saw A iko and Shinachiku leave.

"This is going to be a lot adjest two" Naruto said as he looked at Sakura

"Yes it will be but we will get through it, after all we got through the forth war right ?" Sakura said as she embraced Naruto which was a sudden shock to him,the last time Sakura have even hugged Naruto as after the pain fight.

" I know its been a long time "Sakura said almost as if reading Naruto thoughts

"Yes is has Sakura chan"Naruto said as he embraced her back, smelling her cherry blossom shampoo which made his heart beat all the more faster. After what seemed like an hour Sakura broke the silence as she leaned into his chest.

"Its amazing to hear your heart beat after you almost died during the war, I remember holding your very heart with my handing pumping it trying desperately to keep you alive. After your chakra cloak disappeared my fear set it, I thought I would lose you right there, that the final breath you breath would take would just disappear into my mouth as I gave you cpr"Sakura said as tears ran down here face unto Naruto shirt

"I thought that in that moment the man I loved would die in my hands!"Sakura said as she let her emotions free.

"Its ok Sakura chan I'm here now and thats the most important part "Naruto said as tears started to form in his eyes and fall down unto Sakura head.

"No you don't understand Naruto if you had died , you would have never knew that I loved you, I know that for a long time all you saw was me running after Sasuke and not even looking your way, not even showing you the gratitude or love that you deserved. I was just giving my pearls to swine, my young naive self did not and would not understand that, I ran after and married a man who will never love me like how I know you love me!" Sakura said as more tears fell from her face

"How did you know?"Naruto asked as more tears fell form his face.

"Sai told me after, those could ninja beat you, at the time I just did not know how to react to it but deep down in my heart I know that I knew it for the long time I just didn't want to admit it, that's how I knew that you were lying when people asked you if you really loved me"Sakura said

' I told them that I was just a competition with Saskue and that I never really loved you, I cant believe I was so stupid in my heart I knew I was lying and it hurt me more to say it to your face"Naruto said as he embraced Sakura harder.

"I think that we just both wanted each other to be happy, I thought you had moved on with Hinata"Sakura said

"I thought you had your dream of finally being happy with Sasuke even thought it hurts me to say it "Naruto said as she saw Sakura look up at him.

"Naruto Im sorry for-"Sakura was silenced as Naruto lend in and kissed her for the first enough she eased into the kiss as they both deepened the passion . After what seemed like forever they broke apart and gazed into each others eyes.

"Sakura I forgive you I could never be angery with you for even an hour but the question I want to ask you is do you forgive me for lieing to you"Naruto said

"You baka ! I did the same thing to you remember?" Sakura asked

"Sakura chan I knew that you weren't lying about the fact that you had loved me but I was just upset with the fact that you were trying to use that to stop me from going after Sasuke"Naruto said as he laughed which made Sakura blushed.

"you know what Sakura how about we stop saying sorry and move on I think we have both regret the time we lost, after all Shinachiku needs to be born"Naruto joked as Sakura hit him in the head.

"You pervert, both of us our still married and I am not doing anything with you until we are both divorced from our spouses"Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

"You are right Sakura chan break the new to Hinata next week but with Sasuke already expecting the divorcee from your side that would be a piece of cake for you.

"Knowing Saskue he is leaving the village right now"Sakura joked as she saw Naruto sigh

"He really is?" Sakura asked surprised

"Before he left out of the interrogation room he asked me to speak to him about another mission, he made sure to do it when you had left the room to use the bathroom matter of fact both Sasuke and I had left the room to talk about it without anyone around. He said he wanted to travel north of suna to gather information that would help Shinachiku's mission. But the good news is that he would spend time with Sadara before he left. Naruto said as he saw Sakura let out a big sigh

"I understand"Sakura said calmly which surprised Naruto.

"You took that better than I expected"Naruto said

"Well we are getting a divorce I would be mad if he said he was leaving without at least spending some time with Sadara"Sakura said

"That true"Naruto said and then hugged Sakura

"Where do we go from here?" Sakura asked as she heard Naruto heart beat against his chest.

"We just play our part and help our son the best way we can"Naruto said

* * *

"Well,this is the place"Shinachiku said as both he and A iko landed in front of a large House beside what looked to be a compound.

"We must be neighbors to a clan"A iko said

"That compound looks familiar I just cant put my mind on it, oh well"Shinachiku said

"We better get inside its starting to rain"A kio said as Shinachiku got out keep and opened the door

"Wow this is..."Shinachiku said

"Very well done"Aiko said as she saw the nicely place furniture in the house

"Sai really hooked up us, dont you think Akio chan"Shinachiku said as he walked through the house.

"Hooked up isn't even the word"Aiko said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Aiko chan come here!"Shinachiku shouted

"What!"Aiko answered

After what seemed like forever A iko found Shinachiku in the house library.

"These books may be able to help us"Shinachiku said as he got a book out of the book case.

"Oh crap I almost forgot"A iko said as she pulled out a scroll from her backpack.

"Before I left I sealed all the information and papers that your uncle gave me in this scroll"Aiko said as she preformed hand signals.

"That's a lot of papers and books" Shinachiku said as he waved his hand to clear the smoke left from the summoning scroll.

"Sure is, but I love reading so It wont be that bad I could hours down here learning more about history"Aiko said with a smile.

"Hey you hungry Shina?"Aiko asked

"You can cook A iko chan?"Shinachiku asked with amazement

"Of course, I am twenty after all,l how else would I be able to fend for myself"Aiko said with determined look in her ruby eyes.

"Sure Akio chan"Shinachiku said as he saw A iko walk past him with her long brown hair that extended to her waist almost similar to Mei Temari

"They sure are related"Shinachiku thought as he followed A iko.

Shortly After A iko cooked , they both sat down and eat as they conversation with each other topics ranged from food, jutus or family. Soon enough Shinachiku was full as he lend back and put his feet on the table.

"Man that hit the spot Biko chan, you will be a house wife soon enough"Shinachiku said as he saw a annoyed look on Biko face.

"Shina will you get your feet down from the table , we will be eating here for now on only kami knows what bacteria you might track in"Aiko said as she heard the door bell.

"Ill get it"Aiko said as she approached the door.

As Anko opened the door she saw a beautiful dark haired woman with violet eyes.

"Hi, I saw that you two moved in , so I just thought that it would be nice to invite you over for dinner I dont mean to intrude but Its been so long since my husbend and I have had company over for dinner" the dark haired woman said

"We just ate but it couldn't hurt to talk, after all I feel like I'm going to kill my Baka of a husband so I'm glade you came and what is your name?" A iko asked.

"On forgive me, how could I forget my name is Hinata and whats yours?"Hinata asked.

"Aiko"Aiko respond

"Oh thats a very nice name, well I better get going nice meeting you A iko" Hinata said as she turned around.

"Very nice woman although why does she seem a little bubbly"Aiko thought as she closed the door and walked back into the Kitchan to find a sleeping Shinachiku

"Shina wake up, we have visit the nice couple next door"A iko said as woke up Shinachiku

"Ehh but why A iko chan,I was enjoying my nap"Shinachiku said as he yawned and stretched out his arms.

"We have to blend in Shina people would be suspicious of us if we spent most of our time in the house and being anti social so get dressed I know Sai said we have some formal cloths that we can wear"Aiko said as she walked up the stairs.

"Ok"Shinachiku as he headed for the main bedroom.

After about thirty minutes of getting dressed, Shinachiku was finally ready, he had on a black dress shirt with brown dress pants and formal black shoes.

"Aiko chan are you ready?"Shinachiku said as he stood below the stair case.

"Yes Shina"Aiko said as she walked down the stairs and saw Shinachiku's jaw drop to the floor.

"Wow you look amazing A iko chan"Shinachiku said as he saw the black form fitting dress and purple lip stick along with the purple hills that A iko had on.

"Oh its nothing Shina, you don't look Half bad yourself"Aiko said embarrassed as she looked down and blushed.

"But we should get going, don't want to keep that nice couple waiting"Aiko said as she quickly grabbed Shinachiku's hand making him blush.

* * *

"Daddy your Home!"Himiwari as she jumped unto Naruto.

"Hey Himi, how was your day?"Naruto asked

"It was great daddy, mommy showed me how to cook cookies"

"Oh really that's great Himi"Naruto said as he heard Hinata.

"Naruto kun we are going to have guest over shortly,so you should get ready" Hinata said

"Oh really that s nice its been such a long time since we have had guest over"Naruto said as he put down Himiwari.

"Hey Himi why don't you go play outside while Daddy and Mommy have dinner okay"

Naruto said.

"Ok daddy"Himwari said as she ran outside the back door of the house.

"Man that girl has energy for days"Naruto thought as he went to ready for the guest.

"This place looks so familiar but I just cant put my finger on it"Shinachiku thought as he stood outside the house.

Suddenly everything made sense to Shinachiku as he saw a black haired woman open the door.

"Come in, Come in its so great to have you two"Hinata said as she saw the blonde hair young man.

"why does that handsome young man look so much like Naruto kun, strange"Hinata thought as the young couple walked past her.

Shinachiku's was sweating bullets as walked past his fathers ex wife and sat down at the dinner table along with A iko.

"You can have some tea if you want"Hinata said as she sat down and sipped her tea.

"Now I know why this place looks so familiar, this is Hinatas place! Ok this is not so bad all I have to do is play it cool after all knowing Dad he is at work right I have to do is play along, although I should tell A iko chan so she is blind sided"Shinachiku thought

"Hey A iko chan"Shinachiku asked through the mind bond jutus that A iko had formed hours ago,

"Yes shina?" A iko asked

"Ok, dont panic but this is where my Father lives and that's his ex wife"Shinachiku thought

"What! That idiot Sai I bet he did this on purpose, to cause problems" A iko thought.

"Relax A iko chan I got this just follow my lead this cant possibly get anymore worse" Shinachiku's thought as he heard a male voice come into the room.

"Baka! You had to say it"A iko thought

"A iko chan if a know m father he will play it cool , it run in the Uzumaki genes believe it"Shinachiku thought

"I hope your right Shina"Aiko thought

"Alright Hinata chan im done, now who are young guest we have"Naruto said as he saw his son setting at his dinner table.

"Dame that idot Sai why did he place them so close to my house, ill have him doing endless paper work for this,Ok I just have to play it cool Shinachiku's a smart young man all I have to do is follow is lead it everything will be fine"Naruto thought as he slowly walked to the table and sat down.

'Sorry about my husband being so late, he takes so long to get ready sometimes"Hinata said as she handed Naruto a cup of tea.

" so where are you from?" Naruto asked trying to start a fake conversation to pass the time.

"Well my Husband and I are from a village north of Suna"A iko said as she sipped her tea calmly.

"Ahh I see and what is the name of your village?"Hinata asked as she ate some rice.

"Where from-"Aiko said '

.

"The village hidden in the Toad"Shinachiku said as he saw A iko shake her head

"Really you Baka, only soneone with half a brain would believe that"Aiko thought.

"I think I have heard of that village before"Hinata said as she drank her tea.

"I stand corrected" A iko thought

"And are you two ninjas?" Hinata asked

"Yes matter of fact im known as the best ninja in my village, I even surpassed my father who is the kage of the village"Shinachiku said as chuckled wanting to get a reaction from his father.

"Im sure your over exaggerating, I have met the kage of the village hidden in the Toad, beating him is no small feat"Naruto said as he got an idea of what Shinachiku was trying to do.

"Naa I could best my old man at the age of fifteen, but now I just go easy on him you know how prideful old people get once they reach a certain age right Mr. Uzumaki"Shinachiku said as he chuckled and saw a very annoyed look on his fathers face.

"Now listen here young man ill kick your as-"Naruto said as he was cut off by the doorbell.

"Oh that should be her"Hinata said as she got up

"Who is she?"Naruto asked as he saw his wife leave.

Its a surprises Naruto kun"Hinata said with a smile as she left.

"As I was saying ill kick your ass any day of the week son!"Naruto said in a hushed tone

"But father why didn't you beat me, when we fought today"Shinachiku asked with a dumb look on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

"Why you little ill kick your ass now!"Naruto said as he went to grab his son.

"Will you two stop, Shina stop bothering your father and Hokaga sama will all due respect can you ignore your Baka of a soon he just wants to mess with you for some reason"A iko said in a hushed tone.

"Okay A iko chan , im just trying to add some fun into this whole dinner its so boring"Shinachiku said as he sipped some of his tea.

"Your right A iko I just need to clam down after all this situation cant get any worse than it already is"Naruto said as saw the shocked face of Sakura standing in the doorway as Hinata spoke.

"Surprises you two I thought it would be great if we could catch up, its been so long since you two talked. Today I saw Sakura shopping in the market so I thought why not invite her to dinner"Hinata said cheerfully as she saw down.

"Your right Hinata, its been so long since I have talked to Naruto it seems like forever"Sakura said as she sat down next two Shinachiku.

"Hi mom" Shinachiku's whispered as his mother simple ignored him.

"Oh im sorry almost forgot this A iko and her husband-"Hinata said

"Shinachiku's mam Shinachiku's Toadjutu" Shinachiku's said as he say A iko shake her head.

"Did you even read the last names Sai gave us?"Aiko thought.

"No I kinda took a nap"Shinachiku retorted through the mind jutsu.

"Nice to meet you two"Sakura said as she saw the both of them wave.

As the time past, an awkward silence passed over the table as everyone ate in silence. Which was finally broken by Hinata.

"So why did you two move to Konoha?" Hinata asked

"Well you see-"A iko said as she was interrupted by Shinachiku.

"Its was horrible an evil ninja named buzzkillington summoned a giant spider, it ravaged the village destroying most the businesses and buildings, after a fierce fight my father killed the beast by shooting a well place kuni in its heart"Shinachiku said as everyone around the table shook there heads with the exception of Hinata who had a worried look on her face.

"That is horrible so you two are refuges"Hinata said

"Yes, it was horrbile mam the spider was hairry had eight legs and breathed fire like a dragon- owe!"Shinachiku said as he felt A iko kick him from under the table.

"And I thought the time for destruction was over after the horrible forth war, it seems like the ninja world has a long way to go"Hinata said.

"Unfortunately yes"Shinachiku said with a serious look.

"on a lighter note how long have you two been married"Hinata asked as the two ninja blushed.

" A year " they both said in unison

"Wow so you did read the information" Biko thought

"I'm full of surprises A iko chan" Shinachiku's responded

"you two have a long way to go I hope,but any children on the way?" Hinata asked

"Yup, looking to have nine of the little burgers running around, right A iko chan"Shinachiku said as he put his feet on the table and leaned back but suddenly fell out of the chair.

"That's what you get Baka!" A iko said

"Shinachiku you really shouldn't lean back in a chair like that,you could get hurt"Sakura said

"Relax mom I do it all the time"Shinachiku said as he suddenly realized what he just said as everyone had there jaws hanging open while silverware dropped from there hands.

"Shina you idiot!" A iko said as she put her head on the table hoping to some how get of out the coming melt down

"Oh crap sorry Father, mom always tells me that at home,it was kinda aforce of habit"Shinachiku said

"Father?"Hinata shouted surprised.

'Naruto let out a big sigh his son really had a big mouth and he wondered how his older self in the future deals with it.

"Shinachiku I have no word, I mean really Im known as one of the biggest knucklehead ninjas on the planet but you take the cake you really are my son"Naruto said as he prepared himself for the coming wrath.

"I would think he would hold his tongue considering he is my son!" Sakura said angry as she quickly covered her mouth just hearing what she said in her anger.

"Well I guess are cover is blown mother"Shinachiku as he saw a angry look on Hinatas face that even sacred him a little.

"Will someone tell me what is going!" Hentai shouted at the stop of her lungs.

* * *

 _Well thats it for now, I should be updateing next week however I will edit this chapter for grammer and all the basic everyone had a blessed 4 the My the Lord bless you on your holiday._

 _Oh yea next chapter should be more detailed_


	4. Chapter 4

Anyway I'm off again writing the 4th chapter of my now this is the "Home"Arc where Shinachiku is getting use to life in the past whole A iko study the maps of the ninja world trying to come up with a theory of where the empire will be. But besides that Shinachiku has to deal with a lot of issues including family and something more spiritual as you will find out in this chapter. I probably have some grammar mistake's which I will be editing today or tomorrow but thanks for Reading

Hinata looked awe struck as Shinachiku told her the whole truth and nothing but the truth

"And all of this that you're telling me is the truth?"Hinata asked as her she tried to understand everything.

"Yea, I know this is a lot to take in, but just look at it as sort of like destiny it just has to happens"Shinachiku said as he saw Hinata face drop.

"This cant be true after all these years of marriage to just fall apart because of destiny I don't believe it!" Hinata said angry.

Shinachiku just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, whether you believe it or not is not important, already the wheels are moving and my father gave me a mission and I need to play my part. I know that you love my father but in all honesty he loves my mother way more than he could ever love you, and its the same situation with my mother and Sasuke. I have been around my parents long enough to know this for a fact, heck that's how I was born. My advice to you would be to sort things out but make no mistake about it, my father and you wont be together for much longer"Shinachiku said in a stern but calm voice.

Naruto could only be amazed at what his son just said.

"Everything he said is the truth and no matter how hard I try to fight it I know that I have always loved Sakura chan more than Hinata"Naruto thought.

"Hinata I know that this is not something you want to hear, I wouldn't want to hear it if I were in your position. I was thinking the same things that you are right now, when Shinachiku told Naruto and I his mission, I wanted to push it all down and deny, deny and deny some more until it goes away but I had to face the truth, he is my son and eventually he will be born"Sakura said calmly as she saw Hinata cry.

" I always knew that Naruto still loved you deep down inside, even when I married him I could see it in his eye whenever he looked at you, but I had hoped that he would get over it as time passed"Hinata said as she cleared the tears from her face.

"Hinata , im sorry-"Naruto said as Hinata cut him off.

"I need you all to leave I need to discuss some things with my husband"Hinata said with a stern look.

"This cant be good for dad"Shinachiku thought as he got up.

"This is awkward is like I'm in a soap opera"Aiko thought as she got up to leave.

"I feel like a home wrecker"Sakura thought as she also got up to leave.

"Well thanks for your hospitality the tea was amazing along with the soup I hope we can come back again, you know when things aren't so tense"Shinachiku said with a smile as Biko dragged him by the hand out the door.

"Your mouth will only make things worse"Aiko said as she lead him out the door followed by Sakura.

"Well that could have went better"Sakura said as she closed the door behind her.

"Don't worry mother, things will be okay I know because I'm from the future"Shinachiku said with his signature smile.

Sakura could only nod with appreciation for her sons positive attitude in most these awkward circumstances.

"Its good that you always have a good attitude Shinachiku it seems like nothing could get you down"Sakura said as she smiled.

"If only that were true mother"Shinachiku said calmly.

"What do you mean ?"Sakura asked with curiosity.

"In the time that A iko and I come from most of the ninja has been torn asunder,most of the nations are unrecognizable. Kiri was turned into a ash pit matter of fact most of the nations that didn't have DSM were whipped off the map"Shinachiku said with a sad look.

"What are DSM's ?"Sakura asked

"Defense shield missile's , in our time the empire had build inter continental ballistic missiles , they made sort work of many ninja nations, that's why Konoha and Suna build the the Dsm's. The Dsm simply launched a missile at the incoming enemy missile, protecting the village"

"When I was stationed in Suna you could hear the Dsm going off day and night"Shinchuke said

"Yup the empire is really trying to take Suna that's why Konoha is pushing all of its resources into protecting Suna"A iko said as she saw the confused look on Sakura's face.

"Sorry we are just talking future jargon forgive us its very disrespectful"Aiko said

"Oh no don't worry about it it's very interesting"Sakura said

"So does sadara know about me yet?" Shinachiku asked

Sakura was taken by surprise with his questions as she suddenly came out of her trance.

"Oh no she couldn't have, from my knowledge the only people who no about you are guys are Naruto Sasuke and Hinata" Sakura said as she got the feeling that she forgot about someone.

"Don't forget about that creep Sai"Aiko said with a disgusted look as she remembered his eye's roaming over her body when she was in the integration room.

"Oh yes Sai, I almost forgot about him"Sakura said

"Well we better get going before it gets to tale I need to get some sleep so I can get up early and study the-"Aiko said as she was intertupted by a loud female voice.

"Hey forehead where have you been, I haven't seen you in two days?"Ino asked as she gave Sakura a bone crushing hug.

" Sorry Ino I just have been busy with that Shin incident and work"Sakura said as she pried herself from the hug

"Ill say Sai told me that he was a touph nut to crack but I also heard you put a hurting on him two, looks like that legendary strength has not left you yet" Ino said as she noticed the couple standing behind them.

"Oh forgive me for not introducing myself I'm Ino"Ino said as she shook the hand of A iko.

"Hello Im A iko and this is my husband Shinachiku" A iko said as the statement came out of her mouth so easily which surprised her.

"Wow your so young and handsome if we both weren't married I would ask you out, although you do look a bit younger than me" as Ino said embraced Shinachiku a little to much for comfort.

Sakura face went pale as she thought about her best friend trying to seduce her son and for some reason it made her angry at her friend.

"Ino is going to far!" Sakura thought as she saw Ino press up on her son, which also caused an annoyed look on A iko's face.

"Yup the same aunt Ino I know , she has always looked very attractive but this younger version of her is off the rails, how in the heck did that creep Sai managed to get her ?"Shinachiku thought as he heard A iko respond through the mind jutsu that for some reason was still on.

"I can hear that you pervert,why Shina I did not know that you like older woman that are the same age as your mother in this time!"A iko thought

"Aiko chan a wife is not supposed to disrespect her husband like this,when we get in the house you will face punishment"Shinachiku responded as he knew this would set her off.

"I would like to see you try!" A iko thought

Shinachiku let out a chuckle as he heard his mother speak.

"I should be heading home,Sadara is probably hungry and a mother must duty never ends"Sakura said

"Okay see ya mo- I mean "Shinachiku said as he caught himself.

"Goodbye A iko and Shina also don't forget to meet the Hokage tomorrow at nine"Sakura as she walked away.

"No problem "Shinachiku said as he saw his mother leave.

"I have never seen you two around here before did you just move here?"Ino asked

"Oh yes, we just moved here yesterday matter of fact" A iko said

"That's great I know that Konoha is know as one of the most advanced villages in the world so its not rare to see people travel from all around to move here" Ino said

"Konoha does certainly live up to its reputation"Shinchiku said as he heard Ino ask a question

"Has anyone told you, that you look like the Hokage, if it weren't for your military style hair cut and your height I would have thought you were him for a second"Ino said as she laughed

"Oh yes all the time"Shinachiku said as he tried to suppress his chuckle.

"Well I better get going before my creepy husband starts looking for me"Ino said as she turned to leave.

Aiko yawned as she looked up at the night sky which was filled with stars.

"Hey A iko chan you can go ahead without me im going to go for a walk around the city"Shinachiku said

"Are you okay Shina?"Aiko asked as she had a worried look on her face.

"Im fine A iko chan I just want to see what the village looked like before I was born, don't worry ill be back in about one hour"Shinachiku said before he started to walk off.

* * *

"I sure hope so"Aiko said as she walked back to their house.

"Sadara get ready for bed, you have to be up early tomorrow for you're training " Sakura said as she brushed her teeth.

"Okay mom" Sadara said

Sakura could not believe that so many things happened in one day first she finds out she has a son and then she finds out that he is on a mission to save the world. It just seemed still a little hard to believe even thought it was right in front of her face. Sakura was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the door bell ring.

"Who could that be?" Sakura thought as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Naruto what are you doing here?"Sakura asked as she saw the blonde hard man with a pillow under his arm along with a blanket in the other.

"Well Hinata and I got into a argument and she told me to get out, luckily bolt was at a sleep over at his friends house and Himi was sleeping in the a sound proof room" Naruto said as he walked though the door.

"Baka, what did you say?" Sakura asked as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Nothing much, just that I love you and I cant be in a marriage were I don't even love a woman, she than got even more angry and slapped me and told me to leave"Naruto said as he rubbed the side of his face.

"I cant see that, she sure does have a strong right hand" Sakura said as she laughed.

"Sakura chan your laughing?"Naruto said amazed at her humor in a time like this.

"Clam down Naruto"Sakura said as she hugged him and leaned into his shoulder.

"We both knew this would happen and now we just have to keep going"Sakura said as she rubbed Naruto's chest which made him relax more.

"Youre right Sakura chan but I did not expect Hinata to react this way"Naruto said

"Well it is understandable, her marriage is over and she found out that her husband never had eyes for her any woman would be upset including me, if that were to happen"Sakura as Naruto griped her waist from the side.

Naruto sighed is he knew that she was right.

"It was much essayer for you Saskue just left without even saying a word to you"Naruto said

"And I am use to it by now its not the first time he has done it and with the new events that just happened it will be the last. I am done with him but I do hope he spends more time with his daughter' Sakura said as felt Naruto rub her side which made her look into Naruto eyes.

"You know we should get some sleep"Naruto said as his face started to get closer to Sakura's.

"Your right"Sakura said as she felt his breath on her lips

"Do you wanted to?"Naurto asked as he felt her breath on his lips.

"No"Sakura said as she closed the distance.

The kiss was filled with passion as Sakura snaked her hands arounds Naruto's neck, they did'nt have much space on the couch but that didn't stop them as Naruto kissed Sakura neck which made her chuckle a little. Suddenly Naruto went back to her lips as the passion heated up.

"We have to stop , I want to be merraide first tecnecley im still with Hinata and I dont want to disrepcful the marriage more than I already have I have to think of some way to make us stop"Naruto thought as he heard a voice in his head that he has not heard in a long time.

"Just bit her on the lips Kit, it shows your dominance as the male" Kumara said

"I have not heard from you in a long time fur ball"Naruto thought as Sakura started to unbuckle his pants.

"Oh crap I have to stop this now" Naruto thought

"Just do it Kit trust me"Kumara said as Naruto bit down on Sakura lips, not enough to cause serious damage but enough to make her stop.

"owe Naruto you bit me"Sakura said as she felt a little blood coming from her lips.

"Sorry Sakura chan, but it was the only way to get us to stop, hear me out I want to be married to you first. Your technically still married to Sasuke and I'm still married I made a commitment to marriage I wont break it fully until its over"Naruto said as he separated himself form Sakura.

"You're right Naruto I let the lust take control and I was not thinking, heck Sadara could have walked in on us, well making Shinachiku"Sakura said as she blushed.

"Well that's one way to put it"Naruto said as he laughed.

"Anyway I have to go to bed, you can stay here for the nigh Naruto but make sure you leave before Sadra wakes up, I dont want her asking me a billion questions on why the hokage is sleeping over at out house"Sakura said as she yawned and got up.

"No problem Sakura chan" Naruto said as he quickly got up and gave Sakura a quickly peck on the lips

"Good night Sakura' chan

"Night Naruto kun"Sakura said as she purposely said the Kun to get Naruto's attention.

* * *

"Thats the first take she said kun at the end of my name"Naruto thought as he laid back down on the couch and let the slumber take him.

"Wow this place sure is a little different"Shinachiku said as he walked around Konoha and saw the bright city lights and people moving about.

"People aren't looking at me as if im a monster for a change" Shinachiku thought as he walked into a store to get himself some chips.

"Hmm which one should I get"Shinachiku thought as he eyed the chips in the rack trying to decide which ones to was pulled from his thoughts has he heard a loud voice from the front of the corner store.

"I said give me all the money old man!" the robber yelled as held the man at Kuni point.

"I just gave you all the money in the register and the rest of the money is in the vault but I don't know the combination" the older man said as the robber held the kuni closer to his neck.

"I suggest you start thinking now or ill slit your thought , you will die out in a few seconds before the medics can get to you!" the robber shouted

"Please don't kill me, I have a wife and grand children"the old man pleaded.

"Hmm grand children wife maybe after I kill you ill get your id and find out where you live have some fun with your wife and grandchildren its been just a long time since I went to prison" the robber said as he licked his lips thinking of all the sick things we was going to do to the mans grandchildren.

Suddenly the robbers arm cut clean off as blood splattered on the older man as he fell to the floor.

"I was hopeing that you would let the old man go but you forced my "Shinachiku said as he saw the robber bleeding out.

"You bastered you cut my arm off"The robber said as the tired to attack Shinachiku with his good arm.

Shinachiku simple dodged every attack as more blood feel on the floor as Shinachiku started to beat the man to death with is bare hands. Soon enough the robber face was barely looked human due to the fact that his face had swelled so much. But he was still standing which he the robber thought was due to his toughness.

"The only reason why you're bleeding stopped is because a heal your arms while we were fighting I had to tohught that you would stop fighting but I was wrong'Shinachiku said clamly

"What you brat, think you can play with me like some kid like im nothing, after I kill you ill find your mom and rape and kill her!" Shouted the man as he ran to his death.

Something snapped in Shinachiku as grabbed the man by his throat and started to choke the life out of could hear the robber gasp for life as he started to choke the life out of him.

"What are you,you freak?" the man gasp as he could see sort fangs form in Shinachiku front teeth.

"Only Kami knows"Shinachiku said as he gave the man a smile and smashed his head into the floor of the corner store causing rubble to come up form the ground. All that remained of the robbers hand was what looked like a smashed tomato. Shinachiku looked around the store as he saw that it was completely ruined but the old man was still safe just buried under some rubble.

"I went to far"Shinachiku

said as he looked at the robbers dead body.

"I did not have to kill him, yes he was a evil but he did not deserve death, I'm supposed to care for people even my enemies"Shinachiku thought as he heard a voice in his head that he has not heard since he was a kid

"That was amazing Shinachiku , its been so long since you have satisfied me like that, it makes me so happy when you quench your blood lust" the female voice said

"Get out of my head Toka"Shinachiku said as he fell down on the ground in gasped his head

"Im surprised you can recall my name after all this time little Shina"Toka said as she laughed.

"You know you love it, don't you feel it little Shinachiku ?The blood lust, you don't understand whenever you get out of control its like your having sex with me Shina, and it feels so good"Toka said as she continued to laugh

"I said get out of my head !"Shina shouted as his vision became bleary, and then suddenly became clear , as he saw a beautiful woman with olive skin and long black hair down to her waist, red lips and very prominent assets. She wore a long black robe that did nothing to cover her cleavage, but the most terrifying thing about this woman was a sick smerk on her as he face as she leaned over Shinachiku. He could only stare in disbelieve as the woman with a nonintoxicating sent whispered something into his ear.

"You can see me now Shina"Toka whispered

"How is this possible ?"Shinachiku asked as he stood up and faced the woman who was very short compared to him but still had a powerful presence to her.

"Ever since you got stronger I could appear and disappear whenever I wanted, I could even walk around the village while you were sleep or even awake"Toka said as she laid a hand on his chest

You have grown so much, so handsome and strong so delicious " Toka said as she licked her lips.

"Dont touch me!" Shinachiku said as he shoved her hand away from his chest which made her smile the ever more.

"This is new to me, I can touch you now, I wonder what else we can do?"Toka asked as she did not miss the slit blush and disgust come across Shianchiku's face.

"I want you gone don't ever talk to me" Shinachiku said as he then noticed Toka bright orange eyes and long sharp ears.

"Im will go for now, but I wont ever leave you Shina we are in this together, I remember when I first entered you when you were a newborn, so cute and helpless. You are Light and I am dark we must exist together in harmony, without me you wouldn't have gotten so strong. Without me you wouldn't have been able to beat your Father and Sasuke so easily never forget that!"Toka shouted as she disappeared

Shinachiku could only sighed as he pulled the older man from the rubble.

"Good thing he okay. I better get going before the anbu arrive but before I go I better destroy the camera and its tape" Shinachiku said as he preformed an electrical jutsu the destroyed all the electrical devices in the store.

* * *

"that should do the job"Shinachiku thought as he left the store.

"I thought I was done with, damned spirit!"Shinachiku thought as he landed in front of his house

"I set up so many mental walls to block her, but in one moment of blood lust I gave her more power, I just have to work harder to control her or else she will control me"Shinachiku thought as he entered his house which was completely dark.

"Aiko chan should be sleep now"Shinachiku said as he walked up the staires"

"Shina your home!" A iko said as she came out of her bedroom.

"Hey A iko chan , I told you back in an hour"Shinachiku said as he scrathed his head.

"Shina you have been out for three hours I was starting to worry about you" A iko siad as she turned on the light.

"Three hours, how long could I have been possibly talking to Toka!" Shinachiku thought

"What the Hell Shina!" A iko said as she suddenly dropped her glass of wine and saw blood on Shinachiku's shirt and hands.

"What happened Shina , there is blood all over you!" A iko said as she lead Shinchiku into her room.

"It was nothing big A iko chan I just stopped a robbery and in the process of the fight the robbers blood got on me"Shinachiku said as A iko helped him out bloody cloths until he was just in his undershirt and boxers.

"Well at least you saved someones life , ill be right back Shina, I just have to put your cloths in the laundry. But when I get back we can talk about it more okay" A iko said as she left the room.

"Alright A iko chan" Shianchiku said as he saw her leave the room.

"She is really beautiful Shina kun have you had sex with her yet?" Toka asked as she suddenly appeared next to Shina on the bed which started him.

"I told you to leave me alone"Shinachiku said in a hushed tone not wanting A iko to over hear him.

"Why should I when you look like you could use a release"Toka said as she suddenly penned Shinachiku to the bed hold is wrist above his head.

"surprised? I'm just as strong as you Shina try all you want ?"Toka said as she licked his lips

"Im not going to let you win" Shinachiku's said as he reversed the position and pinned Toka to the bed holding her wrist above her head with both hands.

Shinachiku's could tell that she was not lying,it took just about all of his strength to get out of her hold and reverse the position and even now he could feel her starting to break free.

"I think I like this position Shina, why don't you take me now" Toka said as she bit her ruby red lips and warped her legs around Shinachiku's waist, which made Shinachiku's body react in a natural way just like how most males body would react in the same way.

"Just tell me why you are here"Shinachiku said with anger which was very rare for Shinachiku.

Toka smiled as could see sweet dropping from Shinachiku's face.

"He must be tired, good"Toka thought as she spoke

"I just came here to tell you that-"Toka said as she was cut of by the voice of A iko which was coming from the hall.

"Hey Shina do you want a mid night snack?"Aiko asked as she walked into the room eating some ice cream.

"not really A iko chan" Shinachiku siad as he noticed that Toka had completely disappeared.

"Why are you on the bed like that?" A iko asked as she looked at Shinachiku.

"Oh um I'm just straightening" Shinachiku said as he laid down at the end of the bed

"Right" A iko said suspecting something else but did not want to press on further

"So you wanted to talk to me about what happened right?" Shinachiku's asked trying to change the subject.

A iko noded as Shinachiku suddeny notcied Toka setting on the bed next to A iko.

"Aiko cant see her"Shinachiku thought as Toka had an evil smile on her face

"Im just going to ignore her and tell A iko chan what happened" Shinachiku's thought as he told A iko what happened.

* * *

"Shina you did what you had to do" A iko said as she yawned after hearing Shinachiku's tell her what happened for about forty minutes.

"I dont know A iko chan I think I went to far "Shinachiku said as looked at A iko to see that she had feel to sleep.

"Well I guess that enough talking for now"Shinachiku said as laid the blanket on A iko, turned off the light and walked out of the room.

Shinachiku's walked into one of the many guest rooms of the house, he of course knew that he was legally married to A iko and all, but he wanted A iko to feel more comfortable with him before they moved on to the next level. Shinachiku knew that he would eventually love A iko but as of right now it was just platonic, therefore Shinochiku would have to wait until it became something Shinachiku's had a feeling that it wouldn't take long.

"Where living in the same house in close quarters something is bound to happen, I just glade I was given a good wife" Shinachiku's thought as he got under the covers and closed his eyes.

"Ignoring someone is not polite Shina I know your mother thought you better than that "Toka said as she laid down next Shinachiku's who simply ignored her and turned over.

"This will get his attention"Toka thought as she tried to grab Shinachiku's crouch.

"Will you just get away from me"Shinachiku said calmly as he was to tired to react in a more angery manner.

" I love messing with you Shinachiku's, because eventuality I know you will take me, after all a mans lust is hard control, and when you do ill become more of a reality to this world than you could ever imagine"Toka said as she disappeared.

Shinachiku's could only sigh as sleep finally took him.


	5. Chapter 5

Shinachiku woke up in a cold sweet as the cool summer night breeze entered his room through the window, Shinachiku took a quick glance at the clock on his nightstand.

"Its only four in the morning "Shinachiku sighed as he got out of bed in a daze.

Shinachiku made his way to the back of the house, as he opend the back door and felt the cool summer night blow on his skin.

"Its a nice night"Shinachiku thought as he gaze at the night sky.

"It really is"Toka said as she suddenly appeared next to Shinachiku.

Shinachiku sighed as he saw the female spirit appear next to him, he knew that he could not do anything about her at the moment , so his best choice of action was to just roll with the punches as his father would say.

"Don't be like that Shina, I promise i wont sexually harass you anymore"Toka said as she smiled and brushed the hair strains away from her face.

"She has been appearing more and more, before when I was a kid she was just in my mind I could not even see her now she is out of control"Shinachiku thought as he smelled her rose sent in the air which make it all the harder for him to ignore her.

"You know I really don't believe you, after all I cant even trust you"Shinachiku said as he felt her hug him from the behind.

"You can trust me Shina, after all I'm apart of you and I always will be "Toka said as she felt Shinachiku strain in her embrace.

"Lets just get one thing straight, I have never wanted you to be apart of me and even now I don't want you being anywhere near me, you make me loose control of myself whenever you manifest"Shinachiku said as he clenched his fist.

"And that's what makes our bond so strong little Shina, I make you loose control even now I can feel your heart rate rise, the sweet is pouring from your pours, the lust that you feel towards me, I love it!"Toka said as dug her nails deeper into Shinachiku arms.

Shinachiku broke free of her embraced as he quickly separated himself from Toka, which was say to say a bad idea as she attacked him. Shinachiku and Toka engaged in a fierce fight as they went blow for preferred Ti jutsu over ninjutsu in the past but as he was quickly finding out Toka was no stranger to his fighting style as they went fist for fist.

"Its like I'm fighting myself, she knows my moves and when I leave myself open she takes advantage of it"Shinachiku thought as he blocked a well amid kick for his midsection.

"For a woman of such stature you fight like an Beast"Shinachiku said as he appeared behind Toka to finished the fight but was surprised when she vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I learned from the best Shina"Toka said as she suddenly appeared next to Shinachiku and flipped him over her shoulder.

"I can see that"Shinachiku said as she pinned him down on the hard dirt.

"Looks like I won Shin-na" Toka said in a sensual tone as Shinachiku struggled under her grasped

"Give up Shina you know I'm just a strong and skilled as you are, if you keep this up we will be fighting for ever"Toka said as she spread Shinachiku's arms apart.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve"Shinachiku said bite Toka on the side of her neck which gave Shinachiku just enough time to get out of her hold and roll them over.

"Im done playing your games Toka , now my answer my questions!"Shinachiku shouted as he saw Toka smile under him.

"Tsk,Tsk,Tsk you shouldn't have done that Shina"Toka said as she suddenly bit into Shinachiku neck causing him intense pain.

"What in the world, what am I seeing "Shinachiku thought as he felt Toka suck more blood out his neck.

Shinachiku could see many visions going through his head but one vison stuck out more than any other. He saw what looked to be a woman with long white hair cascading down her back,she had pale white skin with horns perturbing from her head. But the feature that shocked Shinachiku's most was what looked to be an eye in the center of her head. She was standing over the balcony of a large palace over looking her subjects, they seemed to be worshiping her with complete admiration as if she was a deity. But before the vision faded he could see the smirk on her face as tree limps shot up from the ground consuming her subjects like cattle to the slaughter.

"What are you?"Shinachiku asked as he stumbled back, trying to regain he senses.

"I'll let you in on a little secret" Toka said as she crawled towards Shinachiku.

"I'm Kaguya Ootsutsuki spirit"Toka said as she chuckled and saw Shinachiku face turned pale.

"Thats impossible my Father and Uncle sealed you years ago you cannot possibly be in this ralm"Shinachiku said as he clenched his fist.

Toka could only laughed as she say Indian style in front of Shinachiku.

"They sealed my body but not my spirit, before your father could seal me I released my spirit into this world. My original plan was just to possess a body and kill your father and uncle, however as fate would have it my spirit was getting weaker by the years due to the fact that I could not find a suitable host"Toka finished as she saw a confused look on Shinachiku's face.

"But how did you survive ?" Shinachiku's asked as he saw an evil smirk on Toka face which even frighten him little bit.

"I consumed the life forces of people although it was not enough to kill them but just put them in a coma"Toka said nonchlantly

"How could you do such disgusting thing, those people had nothing to do with you being sealed away"Shinachiku shouted.

Toka could only smile as she saw the angry look on Shinachikus face.

"Always so righteousness Shina, for your information I only fed off death row inmates, you know the ones that rape little children, they had the most powerful dark energy which could provide substance for me, the good nurtured people provided little to no substance for me at all , although from my experience everyone had some sort of dark energy with them but it was just simply not enough "Toka said as put her finger under her chin as she remembered all the times she feed off of the inmates.

"Thats still not an excuse for what you did to those people" Shinachiku said as he heard Toka respond

" Oh hush now, little Shina I have more to tell you"Toka said

" After what you have just told me, I don't know if I want to hear anymore"Shinachiku said

" Fair enough, now where was I oh yes, after all the years of feeding I knew that it was not a perfect plan, after all I still needed a host. I observed so many ninja, however they never seemed to work out, everything time I entered into an adult they just died within hours . I figured they could not handle my power, and then it clicked when I saw you for the first time after you were born. You had the most powerful chakra network I had ever seen even over my sons and your father, you were perfect. Toka finished as she could feel the angry seething off of Shinachiku

"So you just violated my body, when I could not even defend myself!"Shinachiku respond as he clenched the dirt under his hands.

"Don't be like that Shinachiku, as I said before you were perfect, a new born baby and not to mention your parents are vary powerful ninja, I just like to think it work out for the best" Toka said as she put her hand on Shinachiku's chest.

"Do you have any idea what I went through as a child? people thought I was a freak, hell the kids would not even play with me, do you know how many times I had to hold myself back from destroying the entire village!"Shinachiku shouted as tears ran down his face.

"Did you ever thing for a second the cost of what you were doing to a child no less what kind of sick-"Shinachiku was cut off as Toka kissed him, however the kiss did not last long as Shinachiku's pused Toka away from him.

"Your even more crazy than I thought"Shinachiku said as rubbed his lips with his forearm.

"What did that feel so warm and natural"Shinachiku thought as he saw Toka smile almost as if she had read his thoughts.

" Yes,I know what I put you through and it made you stronger, you are a warrior Shinachiku,the best I have ever seen. The power that you hold can destroy empires, the blood lust that you have can ravage this world. You are part of me now just like I am part of you" Toka said as she revealed a seal on her chest which was the same one on Shinachiku's chest.

"What the, where did this seal come from?"Shinachiku asked as he felt the seal on his chest.

"It the mark that I put on you when I first bonded with you, before you could not see it because are bond wasn't as strong as it is now"Toka said as she felt the seal hit up.

"You may be apart of me but I'm never going to give into your will Kaguya"Shinachiku said as he did not miss Kaguya flinch at her real name.

"You may say that now Shina, but soon you're not going to be the only one that see's me, as you get stronger I get stronger, its only a matter of time before I become fully flesh and blood just like you are "Toka said as she faced Shinachiku's.

" And I'll be ready for you"Shinachiku said

Toka chucked as she crossed her arms together.

" I'm sure you will be little Shina"Toka said as she walked past Shinachiku.

"I love Shina"Toka said as finally disappeared.

"I wonder if that's even true"Shinachiku said as he let out a big sigh and noticed the sun coming up.

"Oh man I did nt even sleep well and I have a meeting comeing up with father"Shinachiku said as he heard a voice comeing from the house.

"Shinachiku what are you doing up so early?"Aiko said as she yawned.

"Oh, nothing A iko chan just training" Shinachiku's said as he walked over to A iko.

"I can see that"A iko said as she eyed their back yard.

"It looks like a Tornado struck are backyard"Aiko said as she could see Shinachiku's started expression

"Oh yes,well you see at times I can go to far when training"Shinachiku said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well as long as you're satisfied,you want some breakfast?"Aiko asked as she heard Shinachiku stomic growl which made him blush out of embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes"Aiko said as she smiled and laughed.

"Well ill just get started Shina"Aiko said as she turned around and headed for the kitchen.

"Best wife ever"Shinachiku said as he followed A iko.

Thirty minutes later Shinachiku's found himself setting in front of a large plate of butter milk chocolate chip pancakes, a pile of bacon and a large plate of hash browns and to top it all off, a large glass of orange juice. It was then Shinachiku's knew that he was blessed with a wonderful wife even if their marriage was a half truth.

"Aiko did you know how to cook all of this"Shinachiku said as he put a large pancake in his mouth.

"During some of my down time in the war I read a lot of cook books, I was so tired of eating battlefield meals that I wanted to finally cook for myself. It even raised put me in a better mood to fight for some reason" A iko said as she ate a spoonful of hash browns.

"Do you miss your squad?"Shinachiku asked as he sipped some of his Orange juice.

A iko was caught of guard by the question as she tired to gather the words in her mouth to answer.

"They were like my brothers, at first they gave me a hard time about being the only woman in the company but after a while they warmed up to me,They often said that a beautiful face like mine should not be on the battlefield, they said I should be a home modeling. At first that comment made me really angry I thought that they were being sexist pigs but after a while I understood what they meant. They had seen so much horror during the war, and if anything else it would be even more of a horror for anyone to see my mangled body on the battle field" A iko said as saw a stern look on Shinachiku's face.

"They are right, if anything else that gives me more encouragement to give all that I have to make sure nothing happens to you"Shinachiku said as he the glass of orange juice broke in his hand.

"Ill get that" A iko said as she got up and tended to Shinachiku's hand.

" A iko chan my hand is fine, you know it would take more than a piece of glass to cut me"Shinachiku said as he laughed and clean up the spilled orange juice

" it never hurts to check Shina , your uncle did tell me to watch over you"A iko said as she felt Shinachiku's large calloused hands which could have only got that way after years of ti jutsu training,

"Thats funny my father told me the same thing about you, you know protect the beautiful princess"Shinachiku said as A iko egged closer.

"I will have you know, little Shina that I can take care of myself"A iko said as she tired to little tap Shinachiku's on his head but missed.

"You will have to try harder than that A iko chan"Shinachiku said as he playfully grabbed her.

"Shina stop I'm ticklish" A iko laughed as Shinachiku's tinkled her.

"If only the enemy knew that the great A iko temari weakness was this"Shinachiku said as he felt the weight of the chair give out and they fell down to the ground both laughing.

An awkward silence pass over the room as the laughter died down and A iko and Shinachiku's both felt a warm sensation spread through there body.

"She so beautiful"Shinachiku thought as he felt her warm breath on his face.

"He looks so handsome" A iko thought as she could feel both there bodies reacting the close proximity.

"We should probably get ready" Shinachiku's all but whispered as found his hands grasping Aikos sides

"Your right" A iko said as her hands found there way unto Shinachiku's face.

"Do you want to?" A iko asked as there faces edged closer.

"No" Shinachiku's answered as he finally closed the gap as his lips merged with Aiko's.

A iko body was on fire as the kiss became more passionate, she felt Shinachiku's hands room her body as she ran her hands through his hair. Shinachiku's felt the same primal lustful urge as he started to feel his body lose control. Shinachiku started to go over the edged and for reason he had the urge to run his teeth and lips over A iko neck as the kiss became ever more heated.

"I have to stop this now before I go over the edge"Shinachiku thought as he felt A iko start to tear of his shirt.

"A iko chan we have to stop, this is just lust and if I can speak for both of us, we are not even sure if its love"Shinachiku said as he broke the kiss which seemed to put some sense back into A iko.

"What was I doing, It felt like I was just going off of an animal urge" A iko thought as she calmed herself.

"Even though where technically married, before we go there I want to make sure that's its about love rather than lust but it I could be honest I could see myself being with you A iko chan, I really do care a great deal about "Shinachiku said as he saw the shocked expression on A iko face.

"I sensed that he cared deeply about me but I did not want to press on on further because I wasn't sure if it was true or not and if I could be honest Shina has really grown on me in just the past few weeks I have known him" A iko thought as she heard Shinachiku's speak again.

"I dont know if you feel the same way but-"Shinachiku was cut off as A iko hugged him

"I had a feeling you felt this way Shina, and yes I do care for you deeply although its not a romantic love yet it does feel like its heading in that direction" Biko said as she saw Shinachiku's smile.

"I'm glade we came to an understanding; Shinachiku's said as he scratched his head his head in embarrassment.

"If if makes you feel any better that was my first kiss"A iko said embarrassingly as she looked down and blushed.

"What you are one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, really like no boyfriends in the past? Shinachiku's asked shocked at what he just heard.

"Well, as a teenager my father did a good job at scaring all the guys away from me, so they never really talked to me, but as I got older and went away from home most of the guys from what I could tell just wanted to have sex with me and that was certainly not an option. Also all the friends that I did have that were guys were all married with kids due to in large part that procreation law."A iko said as she saw Shinachiku's laugh.

"Its funny, you went from never having a boy friend to having a husband" Shinachiku's said as he let out a chuckle.

" I supposed your right Shina, anyway we need to get going to that meeting your father was talking about" A iko said as she got up

* * *

"I almost forgot about the meeting"Shinachiku said as he shook his head

"Damn my back hurts!"Naruto said he stretched his back on while he say in his Hokage chair.

"Baka! I told you to use the comforter" Sakura said as used her heal jutsu to heal the muscle in his back.

"I don't need no,fancy comforter"Naruto said as he felt the muscles in his back heal.

"Naruto at times you really need to listen to me"Sakura said as she saw other people enter into the Hokage room.

"So what is this meeting about Hokage sama?" Ino said

"Yea what is this about Naruto" Kiba said as he entered in behind Sai.

"Kiba you really should call are Hokage by his title"Shikamarui said as he shook his head.

"What I do give him respect is that, well his name is Naruto right "Kiba said as he sat down and opened a bag of chips.

"What is this meeting even about? Choji said as he tried to steel the chips out of Kibs hand.

"You know you could have asked for some chips fatso"Kiba said as he heard Choji yelled.

"Im not Fat, I'm big boned, dog breath!"Choji shouted.

"How about we take this outside huh?"Kiba asked

"Will you two shut up, show some respect in the presence of your Hokage!"Ino shouted

"Yes mame" Both Kiba and Choji said as the same time and sat back in their sets.

Forty five minutes have past and Shinachiku's and A iko has yet to arrive" Sakura thought as she saw Naruto put his head on the table.

"Why are those two so late the meeting starts at nine and its almost nine forty five"Naruto said as she shook his head.

"my son cant even arrive on time for a meeting but yet he has to save the world"Sakura thought as she shook her head.

"Hokage sama maybe there doing other actives" Sai whispered into Naruto's ear as he saw Naruto shake his head and sigh.

"Sai what are you even talk about ?" Naruto asked as he saw Kiba and Choji sleeping while Ino and Sakura talked and last but not least Shikamarui standing in a corner reading a book.

"well they are technically married, and both are fairly young maybe your son consummated the marriage" Sai whispered as he saw a shocked look in Sakura face as she seemed like the only other person who over heard what they were talking about.

"Sai!" Sakura shouted

"What, it has to happen sometimes, I mean who know you could be a grandmother soon" Sai said as he at the time did not realize what he just said

"What is he talking about Sakura?" Ino asked as she made sure what she just heard was correct

"Oh nothing Ino its just an inside joke we know right Sakura chan"Naruto said as he laughed in an attempted to divert the situation.

"A inside joke indeed" Shikamarui said as he could tell something was up

"Oh I see, you have to let me in on the joke when we get home Sai"Ino said as she laughed as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Naruto said as Shinachiku's and A iko came into the room.

"Finally we have been waiting for over thirty minutes why where you two late?"Naruto asked as he sent a glare at his son.

"Oh A iko and I had to get geared up, sorry Hokage sama" Shinachiku's said as he knew it was true for the most part.

"Ahh yes I see, but what for? I don't have a mission for you two it this is just a meeting"Naruto said as he saw what looked to be digital woodland camo gear along with other futuristic ninja gear.

"Well you see A iko and I decided before we left that we need to to the land of waves"Shinachiku said as he saw a shocked expression on his parents face.

"Umm excuse me but who are these two and why does there gear look so I don't know fancy?" Choji sa asked as he eyed the two ninja.

"Naruto you told me this meeting what about the konoha economy, so troublesome"Shikamarui said as he could tell he was about to hear a bomb shell.

"Yea and whats this about a mission, I thought you said that missions were over for the time being until the bingo books were reset ?" Kiba asked

"You're that couple that lives next to Naruto!" Ino said shocked

Naruto sighed and he spoke.

"Ill explain everything but this does not leave this room is that clear" Naruto asked as he saw everyone in the room nod in agreement. After a long time of explaining and answer questions Ino, Kiba and Choji still had a confused look on there faces and even more questions to ask.

"So you two are from the future?" Kiba asked as she saw the two ninja nod.

"And your the son of Forehead and Naruto?" Ino asked

"Yes" Shinachiku's answered as he saw a shocked look on Ino's face

"And your missions is to stop this empire before they can start a war with the ninja world"Choji said as he saw the two ninja nod

" I thought something was up as soon I saw Naruto and Sakura behavior change as son as you enterted the room, but I never thought it was this big"Shikamarui said.

"I can imaged that a l ot of things changed in the future" Sai said as she saw Shinachiku nod.

"A lot of things changed Sai, a lot of people died im here to save the lives that are lost in the future"

"But wont that like mess up the time stream or something like that"Kiba asked

" It could but in theory it shouldn't, think of the time stream just like a river stream, if a few rocks are in the stream than the water will just move around it, in the same way time will correct its from what the Suni researchers have discovered it looks like the empire in our time took over a little to easy" A iko said

"What do you mean A iko chan?"Shinachiku asked

"Form what I read the empire knew exactly where certain bunkers are stationed,they knew were are troops were at the exact time the battle's started. They even know all of are tactics, law we where going to pass so it would work in their favor and even weapons that where not even invented yet, but some how they had the blueprints for years before the war started"Aiko said

"Could it have been spies"Sakura asked

"It couldn't have been spies before the war even started it was mandatory that every single name of every person would be placed into a system and that went for all villages across the ninja world. If a person died that name would be deleted asap never to be used again. During the start of the war we caught spires due to the fact that they could not give a name that was in the database. Not only that but any spies that was captured killed themselves"A iko said

"What about defectors traitors in are side"Sai asked as A iko shook her head.

"The empire has a policy that they would not take defectors, anyone that tried was killed on sight by the empire, just like we have a system, they did to"Shinachiku said

"So you think someone jump back into the past to gain Intel and used it for the empires gain?" Kiba asked

"Im not one hundred percent sure but, that's what I think its the only possible, that's why Shina and I are going to the land of waves to try and get a lead on this time traveler"Aiko said

"Well its your mission, but please be safe and use caution and keep me updated"Naruto said as he stood up and gave Shinachiku's a cell phone.

"I wont need this father"Shinachiku said as he gave father a tablet

"Whenever ill give you update this tablet will light up, just swipe here and ill talk to you"Shinachiku said as he showed his father.

"Alright son be safe" Naruto said as he gave he son a pat on the shoulder which looked odd considering that Shinachiku's was considerably taller than his father.

"Be safe Shina"Sakura said as she gave him a hug which surprised everyone in the room including Sakura herself, however she still felt a motherly connection to Shinchiku even though he was from the future.

"No problem mom"Shinachiku said as he returned his mother embrace.

"I'm coming to kid, if this spies has information regarding the empire I want in"Sasuke said startling everyone in the room with the exception of Naruto and Shinachiku's who knew he was there the whole time listening carefully.

"Never thought you make it temi"Naruto said

"I told you I was coming back dobe just because you stole my wife doesn't mean my life is over"Sasuke said as Naruto fell back and laughed while Sakura just looked embarrassed.

"Same old Uncle Sasuke"Shinachiku said as he walked over to his uncle.

"You ready Old man" Shinachiku's said

Sasuke sent a glare and Shinachiku's and crossed his arms.

"Kid I been doing this thing, before your father even thought about impregnating Sakura over there"Sasuke said nodded towards Sakura direction

"Oh man Sasuke, who ever thought you could tell so many jokes"Kiba said as he laughed and fell over.

"Yea man you should be a comedian when you get back"Choji said as he rolled on the floor laughing.

"Baka"Sakura said under her breath as she as the most embarrassed look on her face.

"Its not that bad ugly at least everything he said was true"Sai said in a monotone voice

"Im going him!"Sakura shouted while Ino held her back from ripping sai limb from limb.

"Sakura calm down if you kill him than I wont have a husband anymore"Ino said as avoid Sakura's elbows.

"So troublesome"Shikamarui said as he exited the room.

"How did I get involved in all this ?"Aiko thought as she shook her head.

"Anyway you ready Kid"Sasuke said as he saw the commutation going on in the room.

* * *

"You don't even need to ask" Shinachiku's said.

That's it for now I should be posting the next chapter next week, I'm going to edit later for grammar but let me know how the story is shaping up until next time and God bless brothers and sisters of fanfiction I guess lol


End file.
